Cross Country
by Keyblade8
Summary: The Cullen's race across the country to key places. Team McCarty wants to win but who will when a wolf war and a vampire fight arises. R/J B/E R/E A/J E/C
1. Cross Country

**Hey readers, Today is my birthday so I decided that I was going to post the first chapter of my second Twilight Fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. This story will be in third person. **

Cross Country

Chapter 1. Adventure Idea

"I'm so booored" Bellowed Emmett as he flopped down onto the couch.

Renesme looks up from her book.

"Uncle Emmett, why are you bored on this lovely afternoon?" she asks.

"Because sometimes doing the same thing all the time gets boring. I want an adventure."

Sitting up on the floor she asks, "What kind of an adventure?"

"I don't know yet actually." He begins thinking while Renesme goes back to her book.

Upstairs Carlisle is in the library reading a medical mystery when Alice walks in.

"Carlisle I know that you are truly engrossed in your medical mystery but I was wondering if you could do me a quick favor." She smiles in a pretty please kind of way when a daughter has something up her sleeve that she does not want her father to know about.

"Yes Alice, what can I assist you with?"He's learned over the years to never fight that face.

"Can you point or throw something randomly at a map for me."

"Sure, where is this map?" he says standing up from his seat after quickly making a mental note of the page that he is on.

"In Jasper's study." She answers happily; clearly she has something up her sleeve.

Carlisle follows Alice into her and Jasper's room and then into Jasper's study. He immediately takes note of the map of the U.S. on the opposite wall across the room. Without looking up from his book, Jasper hands Carlisle a tack. Without focusing on any particular area of the U.S. map he tosses the tack. Alice picks up a red pen, removes the tack and marks the area with a red X.

"Thank you Carlisle. I will have a proposal for you this afternoon."

"You're welcome Alice and I am assuming that the proposal has something to do with all the red Xs on the map."

"Precisely." She smiles. "Thank you. Jas, could you look up from your book for a second and be a witness for me?" she says without facing Jasper.

"If you tell me what you have up your sleeve darling."

"I have an adventure up my sleeve." She says menacingly.

"Oh, trying to give Emmett something to do before his short attention span causes him to destroy something?"

"Something like that," She says glancing at Jasper for a quick second.

"Ok, darling I'm watching." With that note, she lifts her delicate hand. With the flick of the wrist, the tack soars to the map landing near the west side of Nebraska.

"Perfect," whispers Alice to herself. She returns to their bedroom to finish looking up landmarks. The first thing she typed in was _landmarks in Oregon. _Scanning the screen making mental notes of the landmarks in Oregon she decides to select a nature related landmark. Her next landmark search entailed Nebraska. Scanning once again she settles on a landmark close to where the tack landed. But before she could fully put her plan in action she needed to recheck the future. Ah, yes, he would enjoy it but _she_ will be in Mississippi. Still I will not risk it, she thought to herself. Nebraska is definitely the better option.

"So are we traveling to Nebraska in the near future," Asks Jasper while hovering over Alice.

"Yes, I can see that we are and I'm going to have some fun while we are there."

"Oh is there a mall nearby that has an article of clothing that you desire."

"Nope but now that you have mentioned it, maybe we should take a gander at the local thrift stores." The twinkling of shopping danced momentarily in her eyes.

"Why did I ask?" he says more to himself than directly toward Alice. She only lifts up her head with a smile. Jasper leans in and kisses her smile.

While Alice continued to finalize her idea, Jacob comes into the house.

"Where's my Nessie." He says walking in.

"Over here if you look down." She responds without taking her eyes off the page.

"Why are you reading on the floor, Ness?" he asked perplexed.

"Because I didn't feel like reading anywhere else," she responds.

With a shrug of his shoulder Jacob joins her on the floor.

"Hey Jacob would you like to play a game?"Asks Emmett eagerly.

"Sure, Nessie do you want to play as well?"

"No I prefer to read, thank you very much."

"Your such a nerd." He retorts back.

"But I'm your nerd."

To himself Jacob wishes that she was officially his nerd. The last six years have been entertaining and filled with joy but Renesmee had not even expressed a change in feeling. Though subconsciously, he had sensed a change. Taking his attention off this fact, Jacob focuses in on Emmett setting up what looked to be a new Xbox. The last one ended up in pieces after Emmett lost again for the fifth time in a row. Emmett had recently obtained a new zombie game. "Shall we play?" Emmett asks in his competitive voice.

"Sure, sure, bring it on and no, we are not going to bet on anything. I hate to see you cry."

"I don't cry." He wines in response.

"You just made my point. Also I don't want Esme to be mad at us again."

Roughly about a month ago he and Emmett were messing around and broke Esme's newly purchased Greek vase. It did not survive with them horsing around and Esme proved that she was not to be messed with when it came to her antiquities.

!

During the early evening Bella and Edward came to the family home. Soon enough the house took on its evening energetic atmosphere. Bella and Esme are in the kitchen cooking up a meal for Renesmee and Jacob. Edward had joined Carlisle in the library where they were discussing the medical mystery novel that Carlisle had just finished. Alice on the other hand had just finished her little adventure planning. On her desk laid five pamphlets with five cameras on top of them. Each map pamphlet contained a physical and road map. Another final map had an image of the selected location in its area. She was ready for her presentation.

"Oh family, can we have a meeting after some people are finished eating?" She asks while standing at the top of the steps.

"Ready to give your proposal?" asks Carlisle from the library. Considering every ones hearing, it was not necessary for anyone to shout. Alice collected everything in her hands and made her way downstairs. Carlisle and Edward also made their way downstairs. Edward watched Alice while attempting to tap into her mind, but found that she was blocking him with thoughts of Jasper discussing his most recent philosophy book with her.

"Existentialism bores me Alice."

"I know." She smiles.

"So what are we going to do with the cameras," Asks Emmett taking a seat at the table.

"Aunt Alice, I can listen to you while I eat," States Renesmee as she takes a seat next to Emmett, and then points her thumb towards Jacob. "It's this one who can't multitask while eating."

"Ha. Ha. Nessie, very funny." Replies Jacob.

"Jake, I'm glad that you can laugh at your faults." She answers back.

"You know what Alice? If you want to give your proposal now, I'm all ears." Says Jacob after rolling his eyes at Nessie.

"Works for me, I can't wait," Replies Alice in her chipper tone.

The remaining family members took a seat at the dining room table. Before even mentioning her little adventure, she gives a map to each of the boys and sits the cameras in front of all the women.

"Are we going to make a scrapbook or something?" asks Rosalie.

"No." Alice answers. "Now as I recall some of us are soooooo board," Smirking at Emmett. "And I agree that an adventure would be most entertaining. Thus I have mapped out a cross country race just for us."

"Wait, wouldn't you see who would win?" asks Bella.

"Nope, simply because I can't see some people to start with and well, people may make decisions to visit locations that are not on the map."

"Oooohhhhh, this sounds like fun." States Jacob after swallowing some of his food.

"It will be… or at least I know that I am having fun," Alice lets a future image briefly flash before her eyes again as if to reconfirm her words.

Rosalie speaks up again, "Alice may I ask a question please regarding these locations."

"I will get to that if you guys would let me finish what I have to say. Now the locations were selected based on our home towns. See, to help make the race fair for everyone you have to take a picture at the selected land mark. Which as you can see if you look at the back of the first map is a list of all the locations, and if you take a look at the final map, you can see the images of the listed locations."

"Why are we not stopping by…oh I don't know Mississippi?" smirks Edward.

"Because I saw Maria and decided that it was best if we avoid her. This is why Nebraska is on the map. I didn't know where to make the next landmark or if I should just simply forget it but the tack decided."

"Whaaat? Little Mrs. Future let a tack decide something in the future?"

"Yes Emmett I did," she smugly responds.

"Oh and I'm guessing since this is a cross country race we are sticking to one country, thus the reasoning for the other tack selecting Oregon." States Carlisle with a warm smile.

"Exactly. Now the rules are simple. One, we have to start on foot and end on foot, however considering a few external factors, a car is expectable between the start and the finish. Two, you have to take a picture of the landmark and be in it or your partner, so that everyone knows that you have been there. Three, avoid southern Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama for reasons previously stated. Fourth , no airplanes, just feet and wheels. Got it?" They all nod. "Last rule, HAVE FUN!."

"I like this idea. Yeah I'm down with this adventure." Shouts Emmett with excitement.

"I knew you would. Oh and I have one more question. We will be racing in teams of two. So, do you guys want to choose your selected other or mix and match for kicks?"

"Oh, you don't know the teams already." Asks Jasper smirking at his wife.

"I get Jacob." Yells Nessie with delight.

"Good, because no one else wants to be stuck with the dog," comments Rosalie.

"I don't know." Responds Edward.

"Oh, Edward, let them be on teams. I'm sure Jacob would do a good job at protecting her and I'm sure that they would promise to stay out of trouble." reassures Bella.

"But she's only six. We can hold off on this little adventure until she turns seven at least. Also she sleeps."_ I don't want her sleeping in the same room considering things._

"Exactly, that gives Rose and me the upper hand." Edward rolls his eyes at Emmett's remark.

"Oh, Daddy, I can take care of myself perfectly and this one." She says once again pointing her thumb towards Jacob. "Plus you know that you can trust Jake."

"Oh, I'll be good, calm down old man." comments Jacob. "And I'm not stupid enough to forget the rules." _And I will not do anything to tick you off. _ Jacob thinks for Edward's sake and his own benefit.

"Well then I get Bella."

"So obvious, which now I am seeing that it's couples against couples." Adds Alice.

"Ha, we're so going to win." Claims Emmett.

"I don't think so, we're going to win." Challenges Jacob.

"Oh you wanna bet on it."

"Yeah, let's."

"Boy's I'm not trying to come home to any temper tantrum." Scolds Esme.

"Now, teams you are free to plan because we all know that it is at least going to take a week to travel the continental U.S." smiles Alice. She grabs Jasper's hand and leads him to their bedroom. Her only words being, "Time to plan Jas."


	2. Team Planning

**Hey guys i'm posting two chapters. I have some pre-written chapters but i'm open to any ideas for future chapters to weave into the main story line. Enjoy**

Team Planning

Nessie and Jacob found themselves in his garage the next day mapping out their race tactic.

"Jake, as far as cars go, are we going to drive my matrix. I mean not that I object to the lovely rabbit, but I don't know if you have noticed the cars that family drives."

"Oh, I've notice and that Aston Martin drives beautifully."

"Should I ask my parents if I could barrow a car or should we ride our motor cycles."

"Well since we don't have to worry about the sun, I don't see why we can't use our bikes."

"Yeah, cuz we're bad ass."

"Nessie!"

"Ok, ok, fine. Yeah cuz we're bad to the bone." She rolls her eyes

"Thank you."

"Sure, sure." She replies back in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Heeeyyyy Family." Yells Seth as he enters into the garage.

"Hey Seth." Answers Nessie with a warm smile.

"Sup man." Answers Jacob.

"I hope that I am not ruining the mood or anything." Seth wiggles his fingers in a goofy manner.

"No Seth, not at all. Is there something that you want?" Asks Jacob with warning in his voice.

Seth holds his hands up in defense, while mouthing the word sorry. "So what are you two doing?"

"Mapping out our cross country race," responds Nessie

Seth raises an eyebrow, "Explain please."

"Well, Alice had this idea of having a race, literally going across the country and back. So that means we are mapping out our route and plotting our stagey."

"That's so cool, I wanna do it too." Pure excitement in his voice

"Who are you going to get to be your partner?" Jacob asks him

"My sister, I think I can get Leah to join me on this awesome cross country race."

"Oh yeah." Asks Jacob raising left eye brow.

"Well maybe."

!

Meanwhile off of the reservation Rosalie and Emmett are in the garage mapping out there adventure race.

"So babe, on our adventure race, do you want to visit Rochester or not?"

Without stopping her task on her Mercedes, she responds, "Not really, stopping to take a picture in New York is the most stupid part of this race."

"Don't you think you should at least see it one more time considering that you haven't been back since you found out that your friend passed away and even then you were adamant about it?"

"We're going to visit Gatlinburg, isn't that good enough?"

"Nope. I want to go to Rochester as well."

"There is nothing good there, so shut up about it," Rosalie yells,

"Well I think that this is the perfect opportunity to conquer your fears and get rid of your resentments about your hometown."

"I did, they're dead, enough said. Now SHUT UP about it." she responds in a very aggressive manner bearing her teeth.

"Enough yelling."

They both look up to see Esme and Carlisle at the door. "Rosalie, hun, he means well." Her voice is still stern from her first demand."

"Sorry Esme." Apologizes Rosalie, and then goes back to focusing on her car.

"Me too." Adds Emmett. Esme and Carlisle both exit the garage to go back to their planning, which is not in depth as the others. They have entitled this little adventure as cross country vacation.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry." Emmett is standing next to Rosalie anxiously waiting for her to accept his apology. "Rosalie, I just want you to remember that no one else will ever hurt you." He leans in to kiss her on her cheek. No longer wanting to press the issue, Emmett just planned out the rest of their adventure. Feeling guilty for yelling and getting very defensive with Emmett, Rosalie wanted to make sure that he knew that she wasn't mad at him, just still secretly afraid because of the history that it holds.

She sits down next to next. "You know I'm sorry, but I still don't want too. If this is going to be fun, I don't want to visit a place that makes me sad and scared, anger, and helpless."

"You're never helpless for one, but one day you're gonna need to overcome those emotions. You know you have no reason to be scared. Anger and sad I understand, and that's okay." He wraps his arm around her and then kisses her on the forehead.

!

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"I was wondering, when we get to Chicago, could I see the Masen residence where you grew up."

"Yes love, and I want to show Renesme as well," he responds in a delighted tone.

"Oh, I think she would love that."

"Yeah, she's been curious, so in that aspects I do agree with this wild adventure of a race that Alice has planned for us."

"Ah, such the concerned father and yet still always wanting her to explore the world around her."

"Well you can't hear her thoughts."

"Oh, and what has been on her mind."

"Jacob."

"No surprise there."

"Should we visit your old home in Arizona or would you want to visit your mother and Phil in Jacksonville."

"Her perspective on Jacob must be changing." Continues Bella

"Maybe we want visit your parents."

"You know if you want we can follow them during the race if you want to keep an eye on your daughter. Then when it comes to the end of the race, we can actually race. Would you prefer that?"

"Yes I would."

"And yes I would like to visit Jacksonville to see Rene and Phil. However I think you could have came up with a better distraction than that."

"I wasn't trying to distract you."

"Yes you were. You were trying to avoid the conversation about Renesme and Jacob. You have already accepted them, so just let her be happy. Let her discover her mate." Bella lifts up from her seat next to Edward to look at him face to face. "So what is your big plan… to have them travel with us?" she was asking him half mockingly and half seriously.

"I'm going to tell her that if she wants to be in the race then she has to stick with us throughout the middle of it."

"You know Edward, Charlie did not completely approve of you and the now the tables have turn. I say that you let her have an adventure with Jacob and that we just keep an eye on her from afar. I don't know if you noticed but she is stubborn like me at times and resourceful when she needs to be and she proceeds in methods that you would take. So face it you're looking for an argument with her."

"I hate it when you make a valid point."

"I know but like I said we can keep a close eye on her."

"Ok, that seems functional for the beginning and possible the end, but what about when she sleeps at night and we have to hide in the daylight, which I will remind you that we can't show ourselves."

"So we can switch there sleeping habits to be during the day time. Would you prefer that? Of course I'm sure that you will make sure that her car fits your standards."

"I could live with that and I have already asked Rosalie to take a look at her car."

"No surprise there. I don't know why you worry about them two; we both know what's going to happen in the end. Also Jacob has been really good lately. I mean for the most part, you two have been on the same page."

"True. However there has been a few times where he has thought about her more than once in a non friend way."

"Well she is almost full grown. She is a young lady now so it makes since."

Edward pulls out his cell phone and dials Renesme's number.

"Yes, Dad."

"Could you come home for a second, I would like to discuss a few added rules with you."

"Not cool dad, Aunt Alice only gave us five rules."

"I know, but I am already on edge about you participating. How about you humor me so that I can believe you will be safe during this cross country adventure race."

"Ok."

They hang up the phone. It wasn't long until Bella and Edward heard the pitter patter of paws. Nessie enters the cottage first then Jacob after changing back into his human form."

"Hi daddy. So what are the additional rules for me?" she says after sitting down at the dining table across from her parents with her chin resting on her fingers as an innocent smile spread across her face.

"For starters, we will be traveling together."

"I don't like this, groups of two DAD!"

"What your father means is that, he would like it if we stayed close by you to make sure that nothing happens." Chimes in Bella

"Well I don't see how that would work for either of us. Sunlight is more lenient towards me and I sleep at night."

"Oh, I thought of that. You and Jacob can sleep during the day and we can all travel at night."

"Jacob what do you think." Nessie asks him

"I think we will follow you to Chicago and after that we will be on our own. Nessie here wants to see where you were born. So it makes since for us to hang at that point. But Nessie and I have our own plans." Says Jacob with a smile on his face.

"So you see daddy, from point A to point C we can work together, but after that I want to do this on my own. Thus I propose that if I truly need anything then I will call you."

"Edward, that sounds fair." States Bella.

"I agree with mom." Chimes in Nessie

"I agree with Bella." Adds Jacob

"Must you three gain up on me? And Renesme, didn't I ask you to humor me."

"I am. See I have compromised with staying in contact with you so that you can feel relieve to know that I am safe."

"You didn't exactly say that, but if you agree to call me everyday then, ok."

"How about we call you whenever we get to one of the landmarks, that way you know that we have made it to each of our destinations safely." Jacob asks Edward.

"Edward, I think that is fair." Says Bella

"I agree with Jake dad." States Nessie

"Of course you do."Edward committed back.

"Shake my hand Mr. Cullen," Says Nessie with a serious look on her face. The kind of look that says 'my busy proposal is great and you know it' type face.

"You know she is safe with me," says Jacob as his final statement.

_I just want some private time with Jacob without having everyone watch my every move. _ "Think you Renesme" retorts Edward through clenched teeth. That little commit put Edward on edge once again. Noticing her father's face she then adds. "Get out of my head dad."

"That's never going to happen. Oh and just so you know Rosalie is working on your car."

"What, no that can't be right, Jake and I are taking our bikes."

"What? No."

"But we want to take our bikes." Wines Nessie

"Take your car, that way if you get sleepy you can take a nap while Jacob drives and vice versa."

"Okay, that makes since, we can gain more time if we took turns instead of driving at the same time. But then again we already made sleeping arrangements."

Edward looks at her intently. "Yes daddy, I agree with taking my car."

"Well thank you for not arguing with me on this rule."

"You're welcome. See Daddy, I compromise well."


	3. Let's Go

**I'm also looking for a beta to help me out **

Ready. Set. Go!

Later on that evening, all the girls are sitting on the floor with different colored shirts and fabric paint spread out. Prior to this each shirt received an iron image of the Cullen crest on the backs of the shirts, except for Nessie's and Jacob's shirts. Nessie had both the Cullen crest and the Quileute crest on her shirt. For Jacob's shirt she only put the Quileute crest.

"This was a great idea Esme," Says Rosalie with a happy competitive smile on her face. Like everyone else, between her legs laid a shirt having the team name painted on.

"Well I wanted Carlisle and I to have matching team shirts, but to see everyone else agreeing with me, makes for a great girls evening," responds Esme.

"I think it was genius, especially having the guys wear the darker shades and us girls wearing the lighter shades." Says Bella then holds up the front of the green shirt. "How's this? Team Masen."

"Ah that's lovely dear." Smiles Esme.

"What are you having trouble with Renesme?" asks Bella, after she notices her daughter's frustrated face.

"I'm still not sure how to name our team."Nessie answers back

"Team Black of course," Replies Alice without looking up from painting the words _Team Whitlock _in black paint on the back of her lighter purple shirt.

"Alice." Bella chastised

"What," says Alice innocently.

"Well that was my primary idea, but where not together." Answers Nessie

"Yet." Mumbles Alice.

"Alice." Bella chastises once again

"Daddy, won't be upset with will he. I mean he seems to be annoyed at me lately when it comes to Jake."

"That's only because he knows that your feelings toward Jacob are changing dear." Speaks Esme in her mother wise voice.

"Yeah, I knew that I haven't been doing a good job about that lately."

"Honey, all you have to do is remind him that you will always be his little girl."

"So as I said before Team Black." Chirps Alice. "There, perfect." She admires her work for a moment before switching to the darker purple shirt to write out Jasper's name on his shirt.

"Guess its official; we're never going to get rid of that dog," complains Rosalie

"Rosalie" Esme chastised.

"Fine, but they need their own space so that we can start getting rid of the smell."

"Oh Rose, I know that you love that smell." Says Bella sarcastically. Rosalie just rolls her eyes at the commit.

"Wait. What. Where not dating. Wait I just missed something." speaks a frenzied Nessie, embarrassed that she has not been able to hide the fact that she loves her Jacob.

"Just the obvious as usual." Smiles Alice. Bella nodes her head agreeing with Alice.

!

Sunday evening was filled with the final preparations. Earlier that day during the afternoon, Alice brought up the official plans for the start and finishing of the race.

"The race will start in the backyard by the river and end there. She points her finger at spot on the map. Each player will be running a marathon to their cars. As you all have notice the final landmarks have been selected. Thus the official landmarks are as followed: the Alder Planetarium in Chicago, the Ohio theatre in Ohio, Niagara Falls State Park in New York, the Memphis rock n soul in Tennessee, the Elissa ship in Galveston, Texas, the Navajo National Monument in Arizona, the oh so interesting Carhenge in Nebraska and last but not least, the Oregon caves monument Chateau in Oregon. Now, Seth has volunteered to be the official referee of the race. He will signal the start and witness the finish."

"This is going to be so awesome." Boomed Emmett.

While Jacob and Nessie went to bed that evening, the rest of the Cullen's went out for some pre-race hunting.

!

The morning air was crisp to the touch. A light fog settled over the back yard. Every car waited at the end of the foot race. Seth walked around in a referee shirt with a whistle and clip board. Every five minutes he would bark out the time. "Twenty minutes until the start, Twenty minutes!" Everyone continued to linger around casually talking. Emmett however walked around like the nervous runner preparing for his race, mentally playing out ever step from the starting point to Rosalie's Mercedes. "Fifteen minutes until the start of the race, Fifteen minutes!" The bystanders stood just a few feet from the edge of the course. The bystanders consisted of Quil with Clair on top of his shoulders, Charlie and Billy, Leah, Embry, Paul and a pregnant Rachel who is talking to Carlisle. "Ten minutes until the start of the race."

"So Daddy, How do you like my shirt." Nessie asks Edward with confidence and hesitation.

"I like the back of the shirt more than the front." He replies.

"No surprise there." She smirks

"Well I like." says Jacob as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh really" says a skeptical Edward. "Then why are you not wearing the shirt she made you."

"Because no one said I couldn't run the race on all fours, so HA! Got you there bloodsucker."

"Jake."

"Sorry Ness, but it was only composition talk."

"Okay."

"Renesme do you have your card."

"Yes daddy, and my cell phone, charger, first aid kit, cloths, I know not to even dip past the borders of Mississippi, Louisiana, and Alabama. Also I know to call you at every landmark, even though I know that you will be keeping an eye on me for the entire race."

"Ok, no need to be a smartalic about it."

"Sorry." She says with a sweet innocent smile.

Edward just shakes his head. "Teenagers these days."

"Five minutes until the start of the race, five minutes!" yells Seth once again. "Teams I'm going to need you guys to get into your boxes if you are not already in them." Carlisle and Esme bid a see you later to Rachel and make their way to their box. Jacob goes a little ways out to phase into his wolf form. As soon as everyone was settled into their boxes Seth stood in the middle of the field. "Okay, in box 1 Orange we have Team Cullen." Carlisle and Esme pose like pristine gods. "In box 2 Blue we have Team McCarty." Rosalie and Emmett take on a boxer's stance. "In box 3 Purple we have Team Whitlock." They just smile. "In box 4 Green we have Team Masen-Cullen." They just stand leisurely. "And in the last box which is box 5 red we have Team black." They both give the Quileute wolf call and the pack responds back. "Two minutes." Yells Seth moving to the sideline.

"Runners take your mark!" pause. "Set!" Seth brings the gun up, pointing to the sky. BANG! The runners are off.

"Go uncle Jakey." Yells Clair

"Go Bella! Go Nessie" yells Charlie

Jacob's name is collectively called by his friends, Billy, and his sister. Edward was in the lead with Emmett trailing behind him. Jacob ran next to Emmett with Jasper at his tail. Carlisle is directly behind them as they all funneled onto three foot wide course. The girls fell into a line. Alice and Roselie ran side by side with Esme directly behind them. Nessie and Bella ran almost side by side right on top of Esme's heels. It wasn't long until Edward reached the half way mark. The course was one long arc starting at the back of the house and moving to the front. All of the bystanders made their way to the bottom of the drive way to witness the cars taking off. Without breaking his rhythm, Edward hurdles over the log. Emmett jumps over it while Jacob leaps over it. They hurdle over the log like professionals. Finally the trees gave way to the perfectly parked cars at the edge of the forest drive way. Edward skids to the driver's side of the door, swung open the Ferrari's door, got in and started the car. Emmett jumps over the door on the driver's side of the BMW. Jacob phases back before getting into Nessie's Aston Martin which aloud for Jasper to pass him and get into the yellow Porsche first. Carlisle slide in gracefully into his Mercedes.

The men sat in the driver's seat for a whole minuet and a half when Alice and Rosalie broke through the trees first. They both veer off to the passenger side of their respected vehicles. Team McCarty takes off first just as Esme came out of the trees. Bella and Nessie are right behind here. The Jasper pushes his foot to the floor and team Whitlock is off. Team Cullen and Team black take off at the same time, then team Masen-Cullen. Bella was not as graceful as everyone else when they got into the car.

Team McCarty went flying down the highway on the 101 going east towards Colorado. Team Cullen and Team Whitlock on the 101 almost at the same time in the opposite direction to go south towards Oregon. Team Black followed Team McCarty on the 101 to Chicago with Team Masen-Cullen on their tale.

"Hey babe, turn on music, we gotta have some theme music for this ultimate cross country adventure." Shouts a very excited Emmett.

"I knew you were going to want some theme music sooooo…" Rosalie pulls his ipod out of the glove compartment. "I made you a playlist filled with songs that I knew that you would love for such an adventure as this." She hooks the ipod up and selects the first song. Let's go by Trick Daddy comes on.

"Whoo Hooo! That's what I'm talkin about babe." He glances in his rear view mirror. "Hey babe guess whose behind us?"

She looks in the side mirror. "It looks like it's the dog and Nessie and with the over protective brother following behind them."

"Well no worries babe, they're not gonna pass me"

"Well let's see how long they're going to be back there." Says Rosalie

Soon enough Emmett got on highway five. But the two cars got on highway five in the other direction.

"There not behind us anymore." state Emmett

"Guess that means that they are going to Chicago first. Burlington Colorado here we come." Says Rosalie cheerfully.

In the other direction on the 101 highway were teams Whitlock and Cullen. Instead of racing, they were more or less cursing down the highway fast, not slow. Roughly ninety miles per hour down the 101 with Team Cullen following behind team Whitlock.

"Hey Jas."

"Yes Darling."

"Carlisle is going to merge onto highway five from highway 30 after crossing border into Oregon. So my question for you is. Would you like to hang out with them on the highway or take our original route?" asks Alice.

"Will they be in front of us if we take our planned route?"

"Yes sir."

"Humph, let's just take our planed route and leave them somewhere in Arizona, because I'm guessing that will be their next stop."

"Sounds like a nice plan." Alice agrees. Taking the exit to highway five, Alice sends a text message to Esme.

"Carlisle, Alice said see you later." They both laugh lightly and continue on the 101 highway.

A few hours later in the heart of Portland Team Cullen cursed onto highway 30 and then on to highway five. Soft rock was playing on the radio and they started another game of their version of the Alphabet game.

"M, Mercedes." Says Esme.

"N, Nissan" says Carlisle

"O, Overcast." Says Esme

Carlisle checks his rear view mirror. "P, Porsche." Then snicker.

Esme looks behind her. "Is this Porsche yellow?"

Esme cell vibrates on her lap. "Alice says Q, Quietly approaching." Then it vibrates again. "And now Jasper says R, river."

"Oh are they playing our game now?" asks Carlisle

"I guess so."

"Well then type in S, Stop sign. Yes double S words."

They continued to play this game until they both exited from the major highway on to the local road of forty-six. There it only being a two lane highway, Team Cullen and Team Whitlock no longer teetered tottered in positioning. Five miles before exiting Jasper took the lead into the home stretch of their first destination.


	4. Oregon Trails

Ch. 4 The Oregon Trails

The late afternoon finally gave way to the early evening as both teams checked in and settled into their respected rooms. Hikers were almost done getting back from the various trails offered. Ideally, Esme would have loved to take one of the trails during the day but found that she would enjoy the private alone time with Carlisle if they proceed at night. Carlisle had brought in their lugged and sat them down at the end of the queen bed. Esme took in the design of the room. The color was basic and the linens were a crisp white. Standing by the corner of the bed she looked out the window to here right admiring the view.

"It's a lovely view." Speaks Carlisle

"What trail shall we go on?" she inquires tilting her head towards Carlisle without allowing her eyes the leave the view.

He bends his head down and kisses cheek. "How about we take the Cliff Nature Trail? Judging from this picture I think you would appreciate view." He suggests after looking at the pamphlet.

She looks over at the picture. "Yes, I agree, it looks lovely my dear."

"How about we depart around midnight? I'm thinking that mostly everyone will be asleep by then." Replies Carlisle.

"Well then what should we do until then." She asks with a sparkle in eye.

"You know I would like to do something that I have not done with my wife for a while."

"Oh really and what it that." She questions. Carlisle moves directly in front of her. Ever so gracefully, he tilts down and captures I's soft red lips. To further enjoy the kiss I moves toward the center of the bed and leans back. Carlisle deepens the kiss as he places his hand on the side of her neck and then slowing moving his down until it rested just about her hip. Their small make out session ends with two pecks.

"Ooooooh Carlisle I like that."

"Good, because I plan on being very romantic with my wife this week, considering that we are alone." he props himself up on his elbow but keeps his other hand on I's hip.

"You know Team Whitlock is somewhere around here."

"I know, but I don't care, and besides I think I already has an idea that I want to be alone with my wife without any distractions and interruptions."

"Carlisle what do you have going on in that mind of yours."

"Besides caressing your body." He says in a lustful tone and then starts leaving a trail of kisses from her chin to her lips. They continued like this until midnight.

!

"Hey Jas, the last person is going to fall asleep around two am."

"Ok, So I'm guess that you are going to ask me what I want to do even though I know you saw. " he answers sarcastically.

"Well I saw a few options but it is officially up to you. This is our time."

"Do you want to know what this remains me of?" he asks. She nodes yes. "This reminds me of when I first meant you. Before we reached to the Cullen's, we traveled. Those were great times."

"So let's make that adventure like that." She responds excitedly

"Flirting while endlessly talking about whatever?"

She smiles at him while looking up through her eyelashes. "I guess that means that I'm running the bath water or starting a fire."

"Well I packed us a few books to read."

"What did you pack darling?"

"I have the Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern, Map of Bones by James Rollins, Flight of the Raven by Tolan, Lolita by Nabokov and The Reformed Vampire Support Group. The last one is comical. I picked them all out at random from Renesme's bookshelf."

"Well then ma'am, I'm going to get this fire started." He picks up the smaller remote and aims it at the electric fire. Alice grabs one of the books from her black leather book bag as Jasper took the sheets off of the bed to lie in front of the fireplace. Alice tosses the pillows on the floor.

"Which book are we going to start with this evening?" he asks her as he lies down on top of the sheets with two of the pillows underneath his head.

Alice reaches into her bag and pulls out a book. "I pulled out Flight of the Raven." Alice lies next on top of Jasper's on her chest. She turns her head in his direction. "Ready." She smiles.

"Part One. Militia." He reads. Turned the page and then began reading chapter one.

!

Hiking

Midnight rolled around all too soon for Carlisle and Esme.

"Honey what time is it?" asks Esme between kisses.

"Um." He breaks away to look at the black alarm clock on the night stand, "12:10 my dear."

"Then shall hold off on the next round and take our walk on the trail?"

He kisses her one more time. "Yes dear." They get up off the bed. He holds out his hand for her. "Shall we my lady?" he asks with a glisten in his eye.

"After you put on some cloths dear," she responds shaking her head. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and have me."

"Then I will be patience for the moment."They both quickly dressed. Carlisle sticks his hand out for her once again. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She responds, grabs the camera and then takes his hand. The lobby was almost completely pitch black aside from the lights slightly streaming in through the window. Outside it was brighter with a cool breeze. On their way out Carlisle picked up a map of the various trails.

"First let's take a picture in front of the Château." Esme moves to the other end of the parking lot and then click. "Now let's go."

"What about your picture." He inquires.

"Not here I would prefer to have my picture taken while we are on the trail."

"Fair enough."

With that said they took off walking hand in hand. Carlisle glances at the map one more before taking the official route of the Cliff Nature Trail. As they made their ascent up the mountain they passed interpretive panels that provided information about the surrounding, which Esme greatly appreciated. Half way up the trial they came to a great vista point where most of the valley could be seen. The panorama was amazing. The picture on the inside of the guide did not do the actual view any justice. From their position they saw the magic of the night.

"Carlisle this is so beautiful. I wonder what it looks like as the sun raises." Says Esme in an astounded tone.

"If you want, we can stay her until then."

She considers his words quickly. "No, let us finish the trail and then on the way back down we can watch the sun rise. I can also take pictures of it so I can create a painting from it when we get back home."

"I love that twinkle in your eye." It was the kind of twinkle that says that I am in awed and in love with natural beauty.

"Well the sooner we make a move to the peak, the sooner we can come back." smiling back at Carlisle. He sticks out his hand for her. She takes it and they continue along the trial.

!

"_After a moment the raven lifted itself from the branch and flew ahead of them, vanishing quickly into the falling snow." _ Reads Jasper. "The end darling."

"I enjoyed that story. I see why Nessie likes it." commits Alice.

"It should be time to venture out." Jasper questions.

Alice glances at her phone. "2:38am. It's time." She kisses the crescent moons above Jasper's left eye. He smiles back at her. She springs up and puts on her pair of brown boots. "What are you waiting for?" she asks as she walks over to the door.

Finally getting up he says, "Can't I just admire you?" then sits on the bed to put on his hiking boots.

"You can admire me anywhere, anytime." She admires him getting up from his seated position. "Oh and grab the camera please. We need to photograph our self in front of the Château."

Jasper grabs the camera and then follows Alice. Outside Jasper snaps a picture of the Château, then one with Alice in it and the last photo with the both of them. "So which trail are we going to take?"

"Well Carlisle and Esme took the Cliff Nature Trail, soooo… How about we take the No Name trail?"

"Sounds good to me."

The trail started out underneath a covered bridge of the trail which follows a cave creek. Next they then cross the creek and then began ascending the steep trail up the other side of the monument. Periodically they would pass a bench along the edge of the pathway. Still walking hand in hand Jasper became inspired by the beauty that was surrounding them.

"Hey do you remember the first time we kissed?"Jasper asks.

"Yes." She turns around and begins to walk backwards. "As I recall…you backed me up against a tree."

"Darling I didn't back you up against a tree. You were walking backwards just like you are doing now. I only closed the gap when your back meant the tree," he responds while saunters toward her. Her back makes contact with a tree.

"Yet once again here we are. My back is up against a tree and you are hovering over me." she smiles tilting her head up to see his face better.

Jasper leans in and captures her lips with his. They move slowly like a couple exploring each other's lips for the first time. Jasper slides his hands down to her hips. In perfect harmony Jasper lifts her off the ground as she wraps her legs around his hips without breaking their kiss. Jasper flicks his tongue out tapping her delicately on her lips. She gives his tongue full access, deepening the kiss. Breaking away from her precious lips Jasper moves to her soft neck. A light moan escapes her lips. He smiles in between kisses as he feels the lust weaving into her passion for him. He presses his body closer to Alice's. His hands grip firmly to her sides. Alice moves her right hand down Jasper's chest undoing the buttons. Once reaching his waist, she pulls his undershirt free and then slides her hand nimbly up his chest tracing the scares and muscular ridges of his body.

"You are entering dangerous territory ma'am," says Jasper in a husky voice filling up with desire. She slides her hand back down to his waist giving him a teasing kiss. "Darling this is not how our first kiss went."

"Mr. Whitlock, we passed that point the moment my legs wrapped around your waist." She gives him another teasing kiss.

"Ma'am, just what are your intensions?" He asks with lust and desire rolling off his tongue.

"Oh nothing." She responds sweetly and innocently.

"Oh really. Okay then." He backs up from the tree and then attempts to unwrap her legs from his waist.

"No, no, no, I'm not getting down, but I didn't want to break the tree either. My intensions are to love you forever."

"Those are my intensions as well but at the moment my primal sexual intensions are proving to be more dominate right now."

"Oh really." She says seductively and unwraps her legs from his waist, dropping down to the ground. "Shall we continue on our walk? I want to see the waterfall."

"Sure darling, I know how much you like waterfalls." He says with slight disappointment in his tone. The trail to the closest waterfall was a mile from where they were standing. The waterfall is roughly four feet wide. They had come to a section where the water pooled in the middle at the bottom of waterfall before flowing down another fall once again.

"Lovely." She kicks her boots off and then walks into the shallow green tinted water. Jasper looks around for a nearby rock that is not covered with moss. "Jasper role up your jeans and come on in, I just had a wonderful vision of us."

Raising an eyebrow. "Did you find a rock?" he asks

"How about that one?" she inquires gesturing over to a huge rock jutting out on the opposite side of where he stood from the waterfall." Her smile lets him know that she is all too aware of what was on his mind. He quickly removes his boots, sitting them next to Alice's. After rolling up his pant legs he enters the water. He kisses Alice on her waiting lips. In one swift movement she springs up, wrapping her legs around his waist, while he placed his hands firmly on her hips. Their lips lock perfectly together. They picked up right where they left off from the tree. Gradually Jasper moves them over the designated rock and sits down with Alice straddling him without breaking their rhythm. Alice begins grinding her hips to his. A moan escapes Jasper's lips. He breaks away from her lips to explore her neck once again with his lips. Alice pulls his button shirt off first and then takes off his undershirt.

"What color bra are you wearing Ali?"

"Take off my shirt and find out." he places his hand underneath her shirt and slides hands up pulling the shirt up with him.

"Black lace my favorite." He commits before kiss her neck again. He began to move further down. Alice leans back to give better access. In a swift movement she unclasps her bra and then tosses it to their boots.

"I think someone wants to be rid of his pants right about now."

"Will you assist me in taking them off then?"Alice nodes her head yes.

!

Carlisle sat with Esme nestled in his arms. He was admiring the beauty that was his wife more than the scenery.

I didn't quite fill the romance in that bland room, but here I find it quite ravishing." He says with lust in his voice.

"Well then we should really enjoy the sun rise while we can before anyone see's us." She responds and then kisses him. Together they watched as the sun peaked through the trees. They watched the sky slowly change colors. Esme took a photo every so often to document the beauty before her and every so often they would kiss each other. Gently Carlisle grabs Esme's hand and begins rubbing his thumb in circles on her soft skin.

"My beautiful wife. How long has it been since we been along and basked in natures beauty?"

"It's been far too long my love."

Carlisle begins rubbing his nose along Esme's neck. Every few light touch resulted in a kiss. Esme places her hand on Carlisle's thigh. "Dear, are you trying to start something."

"Maybe."

"Out here?"

"We've done it outside before. More than once. More than I can count on both hands."

"I know, but we must make sure that we don't get caught. We don't know these woods. And just so you know, I was hoping that we could have a little fun on this adventure."

"So was I and I was thinking that this is a beautiful place for me to love my beautiful wife." Carlisle places his hand on her thigh and began caressing it. Esme brings his lips her. Together the two kissed and explored each other with light touches and desirable kisses. After some time Esme began undoing his pants while he massaged her breast. Away they fell next to his shirt, inches from her clothing.

"I love it when your hands are all over love," Whispers Carlisle roughly.

"I love it when you…" she softly moaned as Carlisle took in her right breast with his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. Then he switched, all the while causing his wife's gasps turning into low primal moans. "Oooooh baby, please give me something more." With that Carlisle kisses his way down to her heated core. There he began nibbling and licking her yearning core. Esme arched her back in pleasure weaving her hands roughly into his hair. "Please, I want more," She breathed seductively.

Carlisle sat up quickly and pulled Esme up with him. She went straight for his neck, ravaging it with her lips. Esme rips his boxer briefs off and then swings her leg over his pelvis. "Sometimes my dear…" she breaths heavily, "You take too long"

"Esme Anne, are you dominating me," he growls

"Just for now my dear, it's been awhile." With that said their lips meant again before Carlisle's lips travels around her neck once again. Up she went and then down she came moaning softly as she took his ready member in her.

"Esssmee," he breathed her name. Her rhythmic movement drove him to an intense primal pleasure. She rode him until he reached pure ecstasy. He kissed her softly after coming down from his pleasure. "My love I adore you." He opens this eyes and gazes upon her shimmering skin. "I say we finish this in private dear. We're too exposed out her."

"Fine by me." After removing herself from him, they quickly put on their cloths and sprinted back to their room.

**please review :)**


	5. Nebraska

Ch. 5 Nebraska

They all raced toward Nebraska. Teams Masen and Black had taken highway 90 while Team McCarty took 82. Emmett kept chanting the words to Michael Jackson's Speed Demon. Edwards mind was the most relaxed. Even though the race intrigued him, he wanted Emmett to have his fun. Emmett raced everything and so did Jacob, they may have taken opposite routes but each raced at the gas station, the human need of bathroom breaks and eating. Edward told Jacob to slow down for Renesme but she said, 'Dad just him be, I'm sure Uncle Em is just as rushy.

Then again in the later evening, "Jacob I really thought that you would have slowed down by now," remarks Nessie looking up from her book.

"No worries Ness, I think I'm going to slow down when Bella takes over the wheel."

"Are you sure, you've given me the impression that you're going to race sleep."

"Na, I'm not. I love my sleep."

"Okay, can I make one more commit?"

"Of course, shoot."

"Slow and steady wins the race."

"Maybe…It depends."

"Not really but whatever Jake. Just let me know when the next gas station break is."

"I can do that."

Finally as the events of the day came to an end, Team Masen and Team Black pulled into a gas station. Nessie particularly jumps out of the car and makes a beeline to the bathroom. Relieved, Nessie walks back out stretching her body.

"A long car ride can make you stiff." Commits Edward

"Which back seat do I sleep in first?"

"How about you hop in with your father, you've been in the matrix for far too long." Responds Bella

"Good idea," Nessie yawns. "Good night Jacob." She gives him a squeezing tight hug and quickly inhales his scent. Lazily she gets into the passenger seat of the Ferrari, leans the seat all the back and closes her eyes. Soon enough they pull out of the gas station.

"You're very excited about this whole race, in fact so excited that the last ten hours have completely worn you out." says Edward

"Well we've never done anything like this before and it's nice to have a little change." Nessie answers without opening her eyes. "Do you want to hear something or have you already gathered it from my head?"

"Ha, ha, No I haven't so you can tell me."

"I don't see Team McCarty winning."

"Poor Emmett. Who do you think will win?"

"Team Whitlock or Cullen."

"You don't think Team Masen will win."

"Nope, one of the member's on their team is not concerned with the adventurous race, just the safety of another team."

"You're my baby girl."

"Who is now going to sleep now." Edward starts humming the lullaby for Nessie.

!

Speeding. Speeding. Cruising. Teams Black and Masen had caught up with Team McCarty an hour away from the target location. As soon as the first car came into view Edward and Emmett where driving side by side. All too swiftly and smoothly Edward jerked the emergency hand brake and turned the wheel just so allowing for him to drift to a stop a yard away from the car monument. Emmett pulled up next to him to do the same and then lets the window roll down.

"Team McCarty wins round one." Shouts Emmett thrilled, "Because you and Ness are not a team."

"IN YOUR FACE," adds Rosalie

"Fair enough." Edward responds.

Bella then pulls up on the other side of Edward. She lets down her shield, "_I wanted no part of that_."

"That's fine Bella."

Already out of the car Rosalie asks, "Are you guys going to come take photos and explore with us or not?"

"Coming," calls Jacob. Bella follows after them.

Edward turns around and finds an angry Nessie. "Why are you scowling?"

"Because you SLAMED on the BRAKES with giving ME, your baby girl by the way, a WARNING. I PERFER NOT to wake up that way," she growls.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Did you at least beat Uncle Em."

"Me yes, my team no."

"Oh well," Nessie rubs her face on good time before chippering up. "I'm ready."

They both got out of the car and made their way to everyone else in the center of Carhenge.

"Good Morning Loch Ness," greets Emmett, "Did you enjoy sleeping in the car I know Jake didn't."

"What does my face say?" she went back to scowling.

"Just thought I ask."

"Sigh, everything was fine until dad over here slammed on the brakes."

"Sorry Renesme." Edward apologizes to her daughter again.

"Hey Loch Ness I bet I could change that scowling face into a happy one."

"Knowing you Uncle Em, I'm bet you can. Alright give it to me."

"Okay check it 1, 2, 1, 2. Clap your hands Renesme if you got what it takes, Cuz I'm Emmett McCarty and I want you to know that these are the brakes." He starts off. "Brakes on a bus brakes on a car, Breaks to make you a half vampire, Breaks to win and brakes to lose, But these here brakes will rock your shoes, And these are the brakes, Break it up break it up break it up, If your boring dad slams on the breaks." Emmett points to her

"That's the breaks"

Then Rosalie chimes in with, "If you want to get rid of the family pet."

"Whoa, That's the breaks," responds Jacob, "Everyone should have a family pet… I'm not a pet."

"You are a dog," commits Rosalie

"I'm a shape shifter comma wolf. Get it right." Jacob responds

"Who cares I think I found what Edward did with Bella's old truck," chimes in Emmett to end their spat. He points out the old grey painted Ford truck acting as a lintel above two sedans.

"It's similar but it's not my truck. I miss that truck," replies Bella

"I just don't understand why. But I never had the truck experience. Oh well. Hey Jake, come take a picture with me. It will make me very happy."

Jacob wraps his arm around her and they head off to another part of the Carhenge circle.

"Come on Bella, I'll take a picture of you under the truck." Responds Edward

They both walk over to the old truck. Bella stands underneath the truck in the middle of the two cars. Click.

"Thank you. Now let me take yours."

"Hey Rose, I think this place is cool." Emmett and Rosalie had made their way over to a car that was coming up out of the dirt. Emmett is leisurely leaning on the car with Rosalie facing him.

"I agree with that." Click. "And I think I'm going to put this picture next to my nightstand.

"Hey Aunt Rose, let me take a picture of you and Uncle Em," says Nessie as she walks up to her.

"Okay, Thanks sweetie. Emmett. Look that way," she points to his left. He complies. Rosalie positions herself at his right and then squats down, resting her elbows on her knee. She turns her head just slightly to the right. "Okay go ahead Ness."

Click. "Don't move, one more please." Nessie changes the color setting on the camera to sepia. Click. "Okay I'm done and just so you know I want one for my scrapbook."

"Of course," answers Rosalie before taking the camera. "Emmett come look." She calls. They both take a look at the two photos that Nessie took.

"Hey that's cool," boast Emmett.

"I personally think it's mysteriously rustic," commits Renesme, giving her last two cents before taking off toward the direction of her parents and Jacob. She stands next to her dad. Edward is taking a picture of Bella and Jacob sitting in the bed of the truck. Everyone took a few more pictures until Edward yelled, "NOT ON MY WATCH McCARTY!"

Emmett and Rosalie were trying to cleverly sneak away and get a head start. The remaining teams then made a quick sprint to their vehicles. Team McCarty took off first, then Team Masen followed by Team Black. Away they went down the road in a line toward Chicago, Illinois.

"Hey Jacob, did you know I enjoy driving fast." States a fully recharged Nessie.

"I do now." He remarks.

The teams continued to race together in a line until Teams Masen and Black took 91 where the roads spilt at Dunning.

"Guess we will meet up with them later." Chirps Rosalie.

After switching from driver to rider, Nessie closes her eyes and begins to daydream. After a few minutes sleep took over and she was dreaming of her favorite wolf once again. Jacob turns down the radio to listen to her sleep spoken words. Like her mother, Renesmee talks in her sleep from time to time.

"Jacob" she whispers out. A smile spreads across his face. "My Jake." The morning that the adventure started Nessie had handed him a box. He raised any eyebrow and then took the box from her. Lifting the lid of the box he saw a brown shirt. Renesmee pulls the shirt out of the box and holds the front of it up for him.

"Nessie you made us team shirts. I love that you put the tribe symbol on it."

"But wait" she turns it around, "Look I gave us a name."

"Team Black," he reads.

"Yeah, what else would I put? Any who that's your shirt and this is my shirt."

She unzips her jacket to reveal her shirt. "BAM!" Nessie's shirt had her name on it with both the Cullen crest and the Tribal symbol on it. "But the best part of it is this." She turns around to show him Team Black painted out on the back of his shirt.

"I love the team shirts and the name."

"I had fun making them with the rest of the girls and I'm really glad that you love them."

"Hmmmm," Nessie begins to wake up which brings Jacob back to the present. "I like waking up to your face." Nessie sighs.

"Really? How was your nap?"

"Well I didn't plan on falling asleep but it was good."

"Did you dream?"

"Nope but if I did I'm sure you would have snuck a peak."

"Maybe but you were sleep talking again."

"What did I say?"

"My name."

"Anything else?"

"Ditch them?"

"I didn't plan on this adventure being babysat by my dad and I have a goal."

"Goal?"

"Yes, I have a goal and I cannot achieve it with my dad hovering over us."

"If you tell me your goal maybe I can help."

"Not a chance. I won't risk it. Dad scans every inch of your thoughts and I want it to be a surprise.

"Super secret. This makes me curious."

"Exactly."

**please review, they are very much welcome. next chapter takes place in Arizona **


	6. Arizona

**hey guys here is the next chapter. **

Arizona Chapters

Team Whitlock

"It's desert road ma'am." Says Jasper after glancing over at Alice

"I know."

He reaches over and places his hand on her thigh. He gives it a little squeeze. "You're the one who had this brilliant idea, so I was assuming that you would figure out things to do while we were in the car."

"Well we already finished reading the second book." Then an image of Jasper playing a guitar in a music store flashed in her mind. "Hey Jas, did you come up with any ideas?" she asks knowingly.

"What did you see darling?" he knows full well what the look on her face means.

"You were playing or maybe strumming on this nice acoustic electric guitar. You know how much I love it when you play for me."

"Well ma'am, I was thinking about stopping at the next town to see if I could find something to entertain you with."

"You haven't played the guitar for me in these past two years."

"That's probably because Nessie doesn't need me to teach her anymore."

"Oh you know how Nessie is. She somehow managed to develop Emmett's trait of exploration ADD. But I give her credit for lasting longer than Emmett at things. No worries thou, I'm sure Nessie will want to play the guitar with you again." States Alice reassuringly.

"That might take a while since she seems to be exploring every instrument made.

"Hey take this exit."

Jasper decelerates off of the highway and takes the exit. Within fifteen minutes they pull into the parking lot of the local music shop in Arizona. They got their ten minutes from closing. The two men, whom appeared to be father and son who were in there didn't pay too much attention as they continued to lock up things. Jasper notices a Gibson that he likes. He takes it off the stand and begins strumming, not really playing but getting a feel.

"Are you interested in getting a guitar?" asked the father.

"Yes, I know it's late but, we have been traveling.

"Oh, ok, what brand do you prefer?'

"Gibson and Ibanez."

"Ok, what is your price range?"

"If I like, I will get it." he puts it simply.

"Well then if any of these fine instruments captures your eyes and ears, then let me know. My name is Spencer; the other guy in there is my son Munro."

"Thank you."

"What style of music do you play?" asks Munro.

"A little bit of Spanish, some Indie and Rock. I generally stick with the acoustic sound."

"Nice. Hey we have an Ibanez that you might be interested in." says Munro. Munro leaves to go to the back in search for the guitar. Jasper continues playing random notes on the guitar in the hand. Alice walked around the store glancing at the remaining items on the wall. Munro came back out with a black guitar case. He sits the case on the glass counter. He flicks the locks open and then the lid. Inside laid a hollow body flat black AS guitar. Munro pulls it out and hands it to Jasper. Jasper admires the instrument for a moment before sitting down on a nearby stool. After receiving from a pick from Spencer, Jasper began playing a song that he wrote for Alice long ago. It was a nice combination of soft harmonious cords. Right on cue, Alice begins singing the lyrics that he wrote for her long ago. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Jasper had came back into the cabin around two in the morning after being gone all day._

"_Hey Alice." Says Jasper softly and timidly_

"_Yes." She looks up from her sketch book. She had seen some figments of what he was going to do, but had decided against looking into the future for the result. _

"_I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior. I honestly know that you mean right, but I'm not doing a good job at putting my demons away. Even thought you have faith in me, I'm just starting to place faith in myself. But I don't want you to give up on me. Quite honestly, I didn't know much in the beginning and I know that I have been difficult to work with. But I can't leave. This is where I want to be. As long as you will have me, I will be by your side at every corner, every mountain, river valley, the ends of the earth even though its round. I truly appreciate you getting me this guitar. It's very nice and it gives me something else to do and keeps my mind away from things that upset me. I wrote a song for you. Would you like to listen to it?" he asked genuinely and wishfully._

"_Yes" she smiles back. Where would you like to play it for me?"_

"_Ahhhhh, how about by the fire."_

"_Ok."_

_He allowed Alice to proceed to the sofa facing the fire place. Jasper sits down on the coffee table directly in front of her. Guitar in hand he began with the chords C Eminor F._

"_Early in the morning _

_I am reminded how few things change._

_We been through it _

_Every time it's the same old phrase, _

_Never should have said it _

_But you should know what I meant to say_

_He switches up the chords during the chorus. _

_So we're back on the rocks _

_Been here before will it ever stop? _

_I've tried to change, we're gonna fight, _

_So we can make it right. _

_During the solo he only plays F and G_

"_I'm not giving up, I'm not giving up._

_I like it on the rocks I'll take it on the rocks _

_so we can make it right, so we can make it right. _

"_I'm not giving up either," She smiles back at him and then kisses him passionately on the lips. He slides the guitar out from between them which gave her the opportunity to straddle her legs over his while continuing their first make up make out session._

I love that song."

"I know you do darling."

"I think you should buy that one." She bounces on her toes a few times.

"I always listen to the little lady. Gentleman, I can gladly say that I will be getting this one."

"Well son you called it, you can do the honors and Sir that was some really nice playing.

Jasper pays for the guitar and leaves with a smiling Alice. She know that he's not going to play it in the car due to the lack of space, but what's wrong with a pit stop here and there to listen to him play for her. Back on the road Alice and Jasper held hands reminiscing on the early years of their relationship.

"Let's just quickly take a picture and then get back on the road. I see more entertaining things in the direction of Galveston."

At five in the morning, they arrived at the Navajo National Monument. /They took a picture together between the sign and the door./

"This was a nice choice, considering Jacob also went to school to study about preserving Native American culture." Says Jasper

"Well I wanted to keep him in mind; he is a part of our family."

"Which means he's got an advantage in this race."

A flash of an angry Edward and a laughing Bella plays in her mind. Edward looks at Bella. "Did you help her plan a way to elude us?

"It looks like I can keep track of Team Masen." States Alice

"Oh really, well tell me this. What should we do next?"asks Jasper

"Play your guitar for me please."

Underneath the setting moonlight Jasper played his guitar. Alice recorded some of it while sitting on the hood of her Porsche. Jasper posted himself up on the adobe wall. As the first few rays of light began to surface and hit their skin Alice leapt off of her car and pulled Jasper down for a chaste kiss. But he wasn't having that. Quickly he puts his guitar down and pulled her back for a deeper kiss. Further deepening the kiss, Alice bounces up and wraps her legs around his waist. Jasper turns them around and pushes her up against the wall. Their intensity grew until Alice caught sight of someone heading toward their way.

"We should stop before we get caught in more ways than one love." She hated to stop considering she knew that soon enough they would be screwing. That fact was more evident when she saw Jasper's lust filled eyes.

"You know what you do to me" says Jasper roughly

"And you know how much I love it when you play for me." she replies innocently.

"You know sometimes I'm thinking that you're having sex with me in your mind while I play.

"Sometimes, it depends on the sound of the music. "

"You dirty little girl you, so what have you been thinking about?'

"I'm thinking that we need to leave, now. Let's go Mr. Whitlock." Alice unwraps her legs from his body and then pushes him lightly so that he would back up.

Jasper rolls his eyes as they both get in her yellow Porsche and take off. Alice places her hand on top of Jasper's leg firmly giving it a squeeze. Jasper keeps his eyes on the road. At human pace, Alice moves her hand up towards the top of his thigh and then walks her fingers across his pelvis. He grins and breaths heavily. After walking her fingers back across. Jasper just shakes his head, attempting to keep his unphased composure.

"The sun is out and we can't do it here in this car darling."

"I know Jas, I'm only teasing. Of course I'm sure there are ways to have some fun in this car."

"Let's see, I'm sure I've seen something with Team McCarty in their car."

"Probably. But if you plan on continuing to play with me, I suggest that you consider giving me a hand job then."

"That would give me something to do if I get bored but from what I can see, you would greatly enjoy me giving you road head."

"I like the sound of that."

"I can tell, you are heavily expressing your lust for me."

"I'm not sorry darling just so that you know."

"So if I do this." She takes her wondering fingers, places them on his zipper, "pull this down like so," she pulls it down.

"Remember, what you tell everyone one else, finish what you start."

"I plan to finish. I always finish what I set out to do and just so you know, I'm not stopping."

"I don't want you to stop darling."

She rubs her hand along his bulge. She smirks before maneuvering his stick shift out of pants. Fully at attention it stood ready to be driven. Firmly, she warps her dainty hand around him taking control of her first favorite ride. As casually as possible she began stroking his shaft, keeping it in neutral.

"Ma'am."

"Let me work my stick shift the way I want to. It's my ride as well and I'm planning on starting out just like this…in neutral."

"I suggest that if you want a faster ride, you should begin shifting gears."

"Not yet." She then swirls her finger around the head. Bending over across the seat she swirls her tongue the head. Then she flicks her tongue out quickly. Firmly grasping the base of his shaft she takes him in with pleasure. Jasper moans as her hot warm moist mouth captures him. He grips the wheel a bit harder. She set herself in a nice rhythmic motion; she knows how he likes it. Every so often she would suck on him extra hard, flick her tongue out and swirling it around. With every grunted moan the car would accelerate. He would steal glances between her and road. Watching her intrigued him and considering that they never had done this event before, he was greatly enjoying every sensation bombarding his penis. Lucky for them there was no one on the road that he had to watch out for.

"Alice." He breaths heavily. She continues pleasuring him. She knew that he would be coming soon. With a the last gear shift, he came grunting into her mouth. "Alice."

She loudly swallows his remnants. "You liked it, that means I did good for our first time in this vehicle.

"As soon as the moon comes up, you are mind."

"I don't have a problem with that. In fact." She looks into the future for a second, "Oh, Jasper, the hold thing can't be on the car or you're going to have to fix the hood."

"As long as I get to have you."

As playfully and casually as she took him out, she put him back.

"Let's listen to the radio for a while.

**Team Cullen**

Team Cullen had left an hour after Team Whitlock. When the Whitlock's stopped at the music store, Esme sped past them laughing at a story that Carlisle was telling.

"Dear, you must stop putting on your charm with these nurses."

"But that's just it, I haven't done anything to lead them on."

"You said that you smile at her."

"I was being nice I never would have guessed that the intern would have tripped. "

"Oh dear. Do you think that we will be able to go inside and see the artifacts?"

"I don't know, hopefully they will. When I did some reading up on it, I found that they have self guided trails."

They continued casually talking until they reached the Navajo National Monument. They took a multitude of pictures. First they took a picture of each other in front of the sign. Then they set out exploring the three intact cliff dwellings of the ancestral puebloan people. Taking pictures along the way. An hour and half later they began to hear the distance sound of music.

"It that a guitar I hear?" asks Esme

"I think so and by the way it sounds…it seems like the music is coming from Jasper. He has a distinct mixed style in my opinion."

"Do you think it would be wrong if we took a quick look?"

"I don't see why not." they then both travel about a mile closer to the sound. Esme was the first to spot him from the mountain side that they were perched on.

"I makes me feel like dancing," Esme commits.

"Really." Then Carlisle grabs her hand and spins her around into his chest. They begin swaying to the music.

"Oh, they stopped,"

"And for good reason. Look dear, the sun is coming."

"Oh. Looks like it is. No bother. I'm going to quote Renesme now. I'll you back." As soon as the words left her mouth she was gone. Carlisle chuckled before taking off after back toward the car.

**(the song lyrics are from the song: On the Rock by Hanson. I do not own anything). ****please review and let me know what you think, they help me keep going after a long week of no sleep working on interior design projects. until next time because we have more to come **


	7. Remember Chicago

**Hey guys, I'm back, because it's been a while I am able to post the next few chapters. Unfortunately I will be without internet for the next three weeks. But when I get back I will have the next chapters ready to type up and post. So please enjoy and then review. Remember reviews are very helpful. **

Ch. 7

Remember the Chicago of my human life

The sun was beginning to break about the horizon bring a new light inside the car. Waking up, Jacob notices a sign that said _Waterloo._

"You know I really thought that we would get there sooner, considering how you blood suckers like to drive fast."

"Well mutt, we do like driving fast, however if we drive the average speed and consider the average time, we can arrive just as the sun is setting. We can't go out in the sun in public remember."

Over the years Edward and Jacob were able to find common grounds and get along like good friend. Part of the reason was because of imprinting and another was because it would make Bella happy.

"Yes, I remember, that's why I hang out in the sun. It smells better."

"Ha Ha, you are very funny." Reponses Edward sarcastically. "But I have a quick question."

"What is it?"

"Why do you snore so loudly? Is that one of your methods of getting on my nerve?"

"Nope. My only method for getting on your nerve is thinking about Nessie."

"No Surprise there. But if you are going to sleep in the car while I am driving I would advise not dreaming about my daughter."

"May I advise that you stay out of my head." Complains Jacob

"You know I won't, of course, if you would stop shouting your thoughts it would be easier.

"I don't shout my thoughts."

"Yes you do, Seth is quieter than you."

"That cuz you like Seth."

"Well Seth didn't imprint on my daughter."

"I thought you accepted that way back wind." The memory of Edward calling Jacob his son at the brink of pending doom flashes across his mind.

"I did, but now she is getting to that age, so my fatherly instincts have kicked into over drive." _ He said getting to that age. Hmmm, I've felt a small shift between us…but…_Edward grips the wheel harder.

"You know I want do anything wrong like leave for six months or make decisions for her or…"

"I get it Black." Edward Cuts him off. "So knock it off."

_I'm hungry, I wonder if there are any snacks in this car. _

"Nope, I do not have snacks in this car however when Renesme wakes up we will stop and get food, gas, and switch passengers."

"Ah tired of your favorite son-in-law already."

"Not really, I just want to spend time with my baby girl."

"Find with me."_I hope she slept ok, I know how much she hates falling asleep in the car. _

"I told her a story so that she would fall back asleep; however I had to talk over your snoring."

"I get it." Jacob lefts his seat up. _ I think I want bacon._

Edward rolls his eyes. _I think I want pancakes…no waffles…wait if we're getting it to go then maybe I should get something less messy. _"Please. I like my car clean." _ Whatever. Why have we only listened classical music. _"Because I like it." Edward responses. Jacob just rolled his eyes again and then turned on his ipod. Thirty minutes later his phone beeps. The text read: good morning Jake. Then Edward's phone ranged.

"Good Morning sweet heart. Did you sleep better after the story?"

"Somewhat, mommy let me sleep in the backseat of the car." She states but then her mind wonders a bit. _ I wonder how I would have slept if Jake was with me? _

Edward ignores this commit. "Well at least you were able to get some sleep. When we get to the estate you can sleep on a nice soft bed."

"I'm sure Jake is hungry, so when are we going to stop and get something to eat?"

"We will take the next exit and find something there okay."

"Sounds good to me."

They found a local restaurant and stopped there to let Jacob and Nessie eat. Before leaving the small town, they get gas. Jacob and Nessie switch cars. Edward chit chats with Nessie between her taking naps and reading. Bella and Jacob talked as they always have with him occasionally taking a nap. At every other stop, they switched positions in the driver's seat. Just as Edward planned, they arrived in Chicago late afternoon. The first stop was the Masen estate. They entered a historic neighborhood passing by various homes. Nessie oohed and awed admiring the individual personalities of each home while they worked together to form a community. Finally the car slowed to a stop in front of one of the smaller homes. Everyone gets out of the car and stood in front of the for rent sign.

"Here it is girls, the Masen estate," says Edward with a smile on his face while wrapping one of his arms around Bella and the other around Nessie. It has been a long time he thinks to himself. It is a Tudor home nestled between a bungalow and a Victorian style of home.

"Esme would love to see this." States Bella. She can't take her eyes off of the accented stone around the door and window.

"She has. She helps me keep it up to date while still keeping the charm of the home. We came here about three months ago when the renter's husband got a job in New York. We haven't found any renters yet but Alice says that we should be getting a call in two weeks."

"Well why is it that I've never been here?" Asks Bella

"We would have come here soon enough before the new renters came. However we are here now."

"Well I have an idea. Let's go in." Says Jacob walking forward. The rest follow him. Edward hands the key to Bella, suggesting that she should open it.

Once again the girls were aw struck by beauty and charm of the home. Before their eyes was a dark stained wooden staircase. To the left was an arch way opening up to a formal living room. The girls continued around the house with the guys following them. Reaching back to the foyer they all go upstairs except for Jacob, he goes and takes a peek at the back yard.

"Jacob! Come up here!" Yells Nessie from the window above overlooking the yard.

"No come down here!" he yells back. She runs down the stairs and meets Jacob outside. Edward takes Bella to the master suit for a little one on one time.

"Jake I want to show you the upstairs." Says Nessie

"And I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" not trying to sound too concerned.

"I feel as if something is changing between us and I wanted to sort this out."

"I didn't know anything was changing between us."

"It's nothing too bad." He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. Nessie smiles. "I just wanted to know what do you think about me? Or better yet how do you feel about me?"

"Do you not like our shirts?"

"I love our shirts. Okay how about this then. I heard that a certain someone was having dreams about me and I was just wondering…." He leaves everything in the air smirking at Nessie.

"Oh." Now relived and embarrassed she narrows her eyes, "Who told you?"

"Both of your parents and you have been acting different lately. So spill I wanna know." He ends with a teasing tone.

"I am not going to tell you." She stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me tickle you."

Her eyes narrow. "You wouldn't." She challenges. Jake begins flexing his hands in the tickling motion. "My parents are just upstairs, they will not approve of this."

"They don't care if I tickle you. So come here." He takes a step forward as she takes a step back. Then with one swift lounge he plants his hands right at Nessie's sides. She erupts in a fit of laughter.

"Jake," giggling and squirming, "Stop."

"Tell me and I'll stop." She continues to giggle and squirm. "Tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay, okay, I give, I'll tell you." Jacob stops tickling Nessie and gets off of her. He sits on the ground waiting patiently.

"You have to promise to not freak out." she warns. Jacob rolls his eyes.

"I shall take that as an agreement to promise not to freak out. I may have an interest in you."

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "An interest?" he questions "Maybe I should tickle you again until you decide to make sense."

She flinches. "Don't touch me when you have tickling hands."

"I thought that you could tell me any and everything." A brief frown comes across his face.

"Okay, I'm starting to see you differently." She watches Jacob ponder on her words

"Do you remember what I told you about Quil and Clair?"

"Yeah, he imprinted on her and he is her big brother and friend and one day they will be more."

"So what is this different feeling?"

"I feel more towards you than I have felt before."

He makes a face. "You're still dancing around the subject it seems. Fine I'll leave you alone." he states a bit disappointedly.

"Wait Jake I'm sorry, don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, frustrated a little because I thought we were going to talk about something important but I'm only going to have the conversation with you when you are ready." He gets up from his spot and heads to the door. "Didn't you want to show me the upstairs?"

"Yes come on."

"Hey kids, when you two get hungry, you can go out on your own but meet us at the Alder planetarium at 7:45p.m for Adler after dark." Says Edward when they reach the top of the steps.

"I'm hungry right now. Hey Nessie I'll make a deal with you. You show me where I'm going to sleep tonight and then we go get something to eat and I won't bug you about what's on your mind."

After Nessie takes Jacob into the room overlooking the front yard Bella makes a commit. "I think they're ready for that next step in their relationship."

"I guess it's time to see how much I have really accepted the idea."

"She will always be your little girl and you will always have a place in her heart. Jacob just has his own place as well. Plus it's not like Charlie completely approved of you in the beginning."

"True. Fathers just want what's best for their girls."

"And he is best." Bella says closing up the conversation.

Nessie shows Jacob the upstairs and then they both leave to go get something to eat. They end up at a local restaurant where the waitress seemed to show an interest in Jacob. That really bothered Nessie. They were there longer than ended up meeting with Edward and Bella at 7:52. Everyone was amazed and enjoyed the view. Team Masen took their picture in front of the planetarium entrance and then in front of the Chicago skyline. Team Black took their picture after arriving. They found Edward and Bella having their picture taken by the skyline. All four take some pictures together before jumping back into the casual activates. They got to peek through the Doane Observatory telescope and each enjoyed one of the two shows in the theater. Team Masen saw _The Searcher _at the Grainger Sky Theater. In the Definiti Theater Team Black saw _Moon: All About Them. _ Nessie personally enjoyed it and enjoyed it even more when Jacob held her hand towards the end of the movie. The event closed down after 11pm. Edward wanted to show them more of the city so each team got into their cars. Nessie is in the driver seat of her car and is following her dad.

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening Mrs. Cullen?" asks Jacob

"I did Mr. Black." But then ditches the formal speak. "I'm sorry about earlier today." She apologizes.

"No need to apologized, I just miscalculated."

"Honestly, I was just afraid of how you would react if I told you flat out what was on my mind once you brought it up."

"Well I figured that much so that's why I gave you a hint. It clearly went over your head." He laughs to himself.

"What was the hint?" Purely curious and wondering how she missed it.

"Just think about Clair and Quil."

"How is that a hint?"

"You're not thinking Ness." He goes back to focusing on city. Nessie continues to follow her dad through the city while pondering on the significance of the hint. He glances over to see Nessie's face scrunched up. "Now you're thinking too hard." He commits back. She glances over at him. "You're missing the obvious. Don't try to figure it out now, sleep on it. Bella's dreams always seemed to tell her what she needed to know. I'm sure your dreams may do the same. This is a nice city."

"You're just going to end the conversation there aren't you."

"Yup." She shakes her head. "Do you think Esme would enjoy the city architecture?"

Nessie rolls her eyes.

They continue cursing for a little while longer and then end up back at the Masen estate. Bushed from the activities, traveling and thinking the only two people who slept went to bed as soon as they entered the house. Nessie once again dreamed about her favorite wolf and nothing seemed out of place with her dream. Quil and Claire were in her dream this time around. At one part of her dream Claire was older and getting married to Quil. At another part she was kissing Jacob. His lips curled into a smile when they separated. Jacob who dreams every so often dreamed of three wolves and none of them were in his pack.

Nessie ended up waking up before Jacob. As she is heading for the bathroom her mom grabs her attention.

"Did you sleep well?" Bella asks.

"I guess. I dreamed about Jake again."

"No surprise there. I use to dream about your father."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower now." She says walking into the bathroom quickly."

The last thing she heard before turning on the shower was her father "I still don't like her dreaming about Jacob." So what, she thinks too herself. The hot water wakes her up and she decides that it would be good to analyze her dream. Quil and Claire were the hint. _I wonder if I'm supposed to look at their relationship. Quil does everything for her and he acts like her big brother but one day they will marry. But he imprinted on her so that is why they have that relationship. Jacob has been there since my birth and he has acted like a big brother and best friend. He even does whatever I ask of him. Now that I think about it he shares the same behavior as all the wolves that have imprinted. _The water was beginning to turn cold signaling her to get out. She looks into the mirror and sees the face of a white wolf. A she wolf with golden eyes filled with desire and fear. Nessie didn't know if she was imagining the image or not because it seemed so clear. She moves her head to the left and the wolf's image followed. She slowly shook her head no and still the wolf followed.

"Renesme!" Calls Jacob "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yes." Distracted she looks back at the mirror. The wolf is still there. She wipes the water from the mirror and the white wolf disappears. For a brief moment she wonders if the wolf is real and whether or not she is connected to the she wolf somehow. Such a pretty wolf she thinks to herself.

Nessie is waiting in the door way of the bedroom that Jacob slept in when he exits the bathroom. She moves from the door way so that he can enter the room and then shuts the door behind them.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No, I have a question for you. See I had another one of my dreams again and it took me a while to analyze it more but I think I figure out the hint."

"Oh really." Jacob seems skeptical for a moment. By the look of her face, he can't tell if she figured it out or not.

"Did you imprint?"

"Is that what your dream told you?" she narrows her eyes for a second at is question. Jacob starts folding his cloths and packing his bag.

"Not really, I dreamed about Quil and Claire getting married. I thought about their relationship and then the relationships of some other people and I realized that you act like a wolf that has imprinted."

"Yes, I have already imprinted." He decides to answer her question.

"On?"

"Who do you think?"

"Say it. Out loud please."

"You." He says nonchalantly zipping up his bag. "That's why I'm the only one that gets to kiss you on the forehead."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner." She frowns

"Because I," _we he thinks to himself. _Edward rolls his eyes at the thought_. "_Didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me. Everyone has the right to chose."

"Oh, faire enough. So that conversation that you wanted to have with me yesterday." She leaves it open for him.

"Well I can feel your emotions towards me changing into something deeper. See, I'm very tuned to you. It's part of being the imprinter; I know how you feel, whether if you are happy, distressed or have a different kind of love for me than before." she considers the words which actually make since to her.

"That means my dreams will come true."

"Yes, so tell me about these dreams." He wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Renesme! Did you want to go out for breakfast or stay in and eat?" Edward yells from downstairs."

Jacob kisses her on the forehead and then the cheek. "Tell me later, and just so you know, I'm officially the happiest I have ever been." He opens up the door and gestures for her to lead the way. Later on in the afternoon the two teams ventured out to visit the hospital that Carlisle worked at and found Edward and then the home that they shared in the beginning. After visiting the home, Nessie asked if she could visit the graves of her grandparents.

_!_

Meanwhile Team McCarty arrived in Chicago at dusk. They waited by the water for the festivities to be done with at the Alder Planetarium. An hour after the last person left. Team McCarty explored the planetarium and took pictures. Chicago was only a pit stop for them. Emmett was ready to go Ohio. It would be one step closer to New York.


	8. New York Release

Ch.9 From Coulombs to New York

Team McCarthy

"Hey babe this theater looks nice." Commits Emmett

"I disagree; I'm not entertained by it."

"Well were just here to take a picture then right."

"Exactly. I know how much you want to win."

"I still wanna have a little fun."

"No worries were going to have fun in Tennessee."

"I think that we can have some fun in New York. I was considering taking a dip in Niagara falls. Would you like to join me?"

"Hhmmmm. That sounds like a fun invitation to ponder on." She grabs his hand and moves forward towards the car. "I don't remember if I bought my swim suit."

"Who said anything about taking a dip 7/8 naked?" Emmett asked with a mischievous grin. They took off then to the car to go to New York.

"On the road again, just can't wait to get back on the road again."

"Really Emmett, that's what you're going to sing while I drive to Niagara Falls." Asks Rosalie shaking her head.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" he inquires

"At the moment no." she answers

"Then I shall sing my song in piece."

"Or we can play a game."

"Ahhhh, naa, I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

They talked here and there on their drive from Ohio to New York. They did end up playing a few car games, all suggested games came from Alice since she saw how board they were in the car. At a pit stop to get gas, Emmett bought a lot of puzzle and game books to help keep him entertained. Rosalie only commented on how easily board he gets. He finished two of the books, one of them being a word search book and the other a crossword book. He was currently working on his second Sudoku puzzle when they arrived at Niagara Falls around 2:30 am.

"Can I take a photo of my beautiful wife in front of this crisp waterfall?" asks Emmett.

"Yes you may." She smiles and then Emmett takes the picture

"Now come over here so we can take a photo together."

Emmett takes a minute to look at his Rose. He can't help but to admire the light from the moon reflecting off water and accenting her. He continues to admire her as he walks up to her.

"What are you looking at that's got you so happy all of the sudden?" she asks as she lingers over the railing.

"Just you, my Rose."

If it was possible she would have blushed at his commit, but instead a small shy smile spread across her face. "Oh Emmett." She flutters her eyelashes. "How about you come over here then." She says with a smile.

He walks over to her and places his hands around her waist. He smiles at her before leaning in and kissing her soft pink lips. He kissed her passionately under the moon. He squeezes her hip firmly bringing her closer to his body. She wraps her arms around his neck in response. "I love you." She whispers between kisses.

He whispers sweet words back to her. Ever so fluently he snaps a picture of them kissing in front of the water landscape.

"Emmett, did you just take a photo of us?" she ask

He doesn't say anything but continues to kiss her, moving down to her neck. She figured that she would look at the camera later and throw herself back into the kiss. They kissed each other for a while longer before breaking away, but Emmett kept one of his hands on her hip. They turned and finally looked at the waterfall together.

"You know, it really is beautiful, I'm glad you're from New York so that we could see this." Commits Emmett.

Rosalie sighs first at the commit but then quickly tries to rid her mind of her last moments of her life. "Yes this is lovely."

"Are you okay babe." He raises his eyebrow at her sigh. He knew that she never really considered New York to be a beautiful place whenever she is reminded of her last human moments.

"Yeah, I just remembered something that I wish I could forget sometimes." He leans over and kisses her on her temple. He then moves to stand behind her, weaving his hand with her's on the railing. Rosalie leans back on him a little to relax for a bit. A few times she kisses his neck.

"I think you should take one more picture at least." She says

Emmett extends the camera out so that he can capture both of them. After the flash goes off, a devious smirk comes upon her face.

"So Emmett where exactly do you think we should have sex."

"I said nothing about sex, just an early morning swim…with no close."

"Could I take dip with you?"

He ponders on the original question for a minute. "How about somewhere in the water." He then nods his head yes again after considering another option. "Hey Rose, I bet I can do an awesome flip over this rail." He says with a smile on his face.

"Oh goodness, where are Jasper and Jacob to bet against you." She replies with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay how about this then, I can do an awesome flip over this rail and I bet you can dive gracefully like those professional divers."

"So either way, you win this bet." She smiles back at him shaking her head.

"Exactly babe." He smiles back excitedly. He then backs up to the other side for a running start. Roselie steps off to the side.

"Wait! Give me the camera." She says quickly causing Emmett to flinch. After he gives her the camera, Rosalie walks back to her spot, clicks on the camera and says, "You may proceed."

Smiling Emmett takes off like a parkour free runner, jumping and then flipping himself over the rail sideways. Rosalie captures every second of it until he hits the water with a splash. Emmett pops up from the water. "Come on Babe, dive beautifully for me." he shouts up to her.

"And get my cloths wet?"

"Then take em off." She can see the smirk on his face.

"I'm not jumping in naked." She says in a lower tone.

"Okay, I will still be excited if you leave on your lacy red lingerie." Emmett is wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She rolls her eyes at him but complies by taking off everything except for her bra and panties. She folds them into a pile with the camera gently placed on top. Standing on the railing she looks down at the water for Emmett. He had moved a few feet out to give her room. Rosalie brings her arms and hands up over her head. Bending her knees, she then springs off of the railing. When she propelled herself, she twisted herself so that she spun around on her way down. A graceful elegant splash occurs once she hits the water.

"Beautiful babe." Says Emmett after she surfaces.

"Thank you baby." She swims up over to him and then plants a kiss on his lips. His hands made contact with her body instantly. His hands are firmly on her waist while hers are firmly wrapped around his neck. They made out for a while before his fingers dipped into her panties and started playing with her female friend.

An hour later

"That was so fun; we should do it in the water more often." Smiles a happy Emmett

"Awww, I knew you loved mermaids." She replies

"Only if you're the mermaid." He answers back

"Well come on, we have to get out of the water. We need to make sure that the camera is still where I left it."

They swim toward the nearest shore. Rosalie runs back to get her cloths and the camera while Emmett goes straight to the car to get new cloths. Finally settling in the car Emmett pulls out a red bandana from the glove department. Rosalie notices that she has a new message on her cell. She taps the message to open.

Please leave clean cloths by the shore for Nessie. Were ditching Edward now. -Jacob

Rosalie grabs a bag from the truck of the car. Earlier before the race, she and Renesme had packed her some clothes just for they parked the cars at the beginning of the race. When she got back Emmett was leaning against the car with a blind fold in his hands.

"Babe put this on."

She looks at him skeptically. "What's this for?"

"I honestly picked out this place that's really beautiful for us to go to, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Where are we going Emmett?"Her guard was up now.

"It's a surprise."

Her brow furrows. "You're not taking us to Rochester are you?" she questions

"Hell no, I don't want anything to make this race go sour and I said someplace beautiful." he replies what seems to be honestly. "Can't I just give my wife a lovely surprise? Humph, I wanted to do something nice for you. One, because I love you and two because I wanted to make up for all the stupid stuff I've done for the past few years.

She gives him a warm smile. "Okay. I love you Emmett." With that said she puts the blind fold on. "Surprise me." she says happily.

Emmett hit the gas and they take off. This was the best thing he could come up with to get her to Rochester before arriving to his hometown. Highway to hell played over and over again in his head as he drove to his next location. After a few minutes of taking off, Rosalie had started to try and guess the location that he was taking her to.

"Will you stop trying to guess and peek to see where we are going. I want to take you some place that is lovely and I want it to be a surprise."

"Are we going to have sex again?"

"Weeellll, you did agree with me that we would ceresin every place that we visit on this trip. However, we do not have to have sex. In fact I honestly don't see us having sex."

"Okay, pull over; I'm taking this thing off." She reaches for the blind fold, "What have you done with my Emmett."

"I'm right here babe." He responds while smirking, "Now keep it on, we're almost there."

With the help of speeding, Emmett was able to get to Rochester in just a minute under an hour. It took him another thirty minutes before he reached his location. He parks at the local ice skating rink. He steps out the car, but not before reminding Rosalie to keep her blind fold on. Next he helped her out. Emmett grabs her hand and begins leading her to his selected location. Nervousness began to build up in his body. He knew that she would be mad but he was hoping for a happy ending. He takes a deep breath, more for relief than for anything else.

"I'm going to take your blind fold off now ok." _ Please don't hurt me; _he thinks to himself while pulling off her blind fold.

Rosalie only blinks once. "Where are we Emmett?" She questions with a bit of venom in her voice.

"We are in beautiful Rochester, New York and we are standing across the street from the bank that your father worked at.

"Emmett!" she whispers loudly while trying to retain her anger, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"I wanted to come to Rochester duh," he response in a light hearted and slightly scared by Rosalie.

"You know damn well that I hate this place. Why the hell would you bring us here to this hell hole of a place?" she hisses her questions. Her voice is no longer a whisper and it is steadily rising in tone and anger.

Emmett takes another deep breath; it's time to let her know the real reason to why he brought her here. "Roselie, you need to stop giving him the power. You have to let it go." States Emmett while firmly holding her around the waist

"I want to leave NOW Emmett!" she yells

"Not until you express yourself. I know you killed him… them for revenge. But you still hold a grudge towards him. He still has power."

"Because he stripped me away of everything I wanted. I was nothing to him but an asset… a prop on his arm. There was never any consideration for me what so ever!" she says in a distressed and anger voice panting towards the end.

"See, now do you feel better? More in control? Your drive for life happiness begins the moment you release the last of your anger.

"No! You know what follow me." she grabs his hand and begins leading him to an alley. "Here it is Emmett. This is where they left me. Right there on the ground bleeding…dying until Carlisle smelt the blood."

"And he knew that you deserved better." Her breathing began to settle. "He was right you know. The way I see it…you got a man who loves you unconditionally, a niece, who you got to care for since her birth. You got everything."

"What about growing old watching my grandchildren?"

"Your 98 years old and you are the hottest 98 I've ever seen. Secondly, Renesme and Jacob may have kids and we can sit on the porch and watch them run around the yard." He kisses her neck.

"Emmett I hate you right now." She states calmly leaning her head back to rest on top on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Roselie Lillian Hale McCarty." He places emphasizes on the McCarty.

"You should have asked me, first." She grunts

"And you would have said no. In fact I asked Alice, there was no way to get you to say yes."

"Then you should have abided by my wishes."

"Find, be mad at me, but there is an ice skating ring a few miles from here and I plan on skating. I wanted you to relieve yourself of your remaining anger."

"Well lucky for you, I feel just a little bit lighter. Go away Emmett. Go skate; be cheerful Emmett, that's what you do."

"Hey, for what it's worth, I just wanted you to fully be free, to know that just because you did not get what you wanted, dreamed, and hope for, that you did receive other joys for your life." With his last words said, Emmett turns on his heels to go back to the car. Leaning against the car for the moment he thinks about it he was successful or not. Popping open the trunk, he grabs a pair of ice skate and then heads in the direction in which the ice skating ring was in. Breaking in was easy, and fortunately for him there was no alarm.

Thirty minutes later Rosalie came in with her pair of skates. Emmett just continues skating around without saying anything. He knows that she should be the one to say something first, primarily so that he knows its okay. Rosalie skates around twice before coming up behind him. Emmett grabs her hand immediately and then kisses it.

"Thank you. I honestly feel better. Free…from the last of my suffering."

"So you like your surprise then?" He asks timidly

"No, so I want another surprise. This time one that will make me happy.'

"Well part two of the surprise was to go ice skating."

"I see. Well I like this but I still want another surprise."

"Okay, let me see what I can think of."

**Team Masen and Black**

"Good morning Beautiful" says Jacob when he sees Nessie open her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" she asks with left over sleep

"Your mother told me to wake you up before I eat.

"Oh, so you're hungry"

"Yes, but you are beautiful and I was willing to wait."

"Wait?" she raise an eyebrow, "For like five minutes." She ends sarcastically while rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"No, I believe in your beauty sleep. Actually, I honestly like looking at the pictures you dream 'bout." He smiles back at her. She blushes before getting out of bed. "So you're hungry?"he drags out the question a bit.

"Thirsty." She says in a dry tone

"For…?"

"Not blood Stupid" responding back with a sarcastic smile.

"Whoo, okay. Well Bella got you water and a selection of juices."

She raises her eyebrow and shifts her chin towards the bedroom door. "Hhmmmm orange and cranberry juice and is that pomegranate?"

"Yes she has your favorite fruit waiting for you."

"Sweeeeet." She says it like Cartman from south park.

They both walk down stairs and into the kitchen. Edward is pouring some orange juice into a cup when Nessie asked, "Did you mix it daddy?"

"Yes Renesme." He answers while stirring the juices together.

"I love my oj mixed with craney in the morning. Mommy did you make steak and eggs because of Jacob."

"You were asleep, so I suggested steak and eggs for breakfast." Jacob defends himself.

"No need for all that so early. I think it was a good idea."

Jacob smiles between chewing.

"You two are free to hang out today because I know Renesme wants to explore more of Chicago. We'll be here since the sun will be up until the early afternoon. Which let me remind you we will be leaving at two so that we can make it to Columbus before the show starts." States Edward

"That's right, were going to see the Lion King tonight. I'm so excited, I love that movie." "I can't believe you had a crush on Simba." Says Jacob rolling his eyes.

"Leave me alone Jake." Nessie wines with a hint of irritation

"Do you have a crush on any other animals" he asks sarcastically

Nessie scowls back at him but in her head she says _yes _and then an image of Jacob in both forms passes by her mind. "Sorry daddy." She is fully aware about how he is not completely happy about her desired relationship.

"So can we go to the mall when were done. I promise to be on the road on time," she smiles sweetly at her parents.

"Yes you may."

"Thank you daddy."

After getting ready, Renesme and Jacob hopped into her car took off to the mall.

"Sooo… I wanted to let you know that I planned on us ditching my parents after we see the play. I was thinking somewhere around Niagara Falls. I was hoping to share this race adventure with you."

Jacob smiles, "Yes! what is the plan you have," he says energetically."

"Can I tell you something new about my dreams though." Before she wanted to tell Jake of her plans she wanted to give him an update on her wolf dreams.

"Go ahead and shot kid."

"I think I'm starting to see them outside of my dreams.

"What do you mean?" he inquires

"I mean, when I got out of the shower this morning and the other morning I saw the white wolf again. She was in mirror, following me.

"Nessie, that's called a reflection and it moves with you, I'm guessing you were thinking about your most recent dream.

"Did you see my last dream?"

"No."

"I dreamed of you and Seth running alongside the three wolves," she begins.

He raises his eyebrow, "Running where?" he questions

"In the woods and it was…"

"Dark, with the other female wolf on the other side running towards you?'

"I thought you said that you didn't see my dream." She looks skeptically at him.

"Well I started having some of your dreams the moment I felt an emotional shift from you.

"Really why didn't you say anything.

"Because I thought I was overlying thinking about your dreams."

"What do you mean by emotional shift?"

"How are we ditching the mind reader? Is Bella going to put up a shield for us?" Nessie pulls into the parking lot looking for a good place to park.

"What store would you like to go in first and how are we ditching?" he asks her after entering.

"How about the book store?"

"Nerd." He says playfully. He steps away from her and they start walking again. "After this, we should find a music store and I want to hear this plan of yours."

They found the book store next to a smooth stand. Nessie looked around for something new. For the most part Jacob stayed by the magazines flipping through a few car magazines. Nessie ended up finding two books to read on the road and one audio book. For pure laughs she bought _The Zombie Survival Guide_ and _The Reformed Vampire Support Group. _The audio book was called _Dreamland._ After the book store, they walked around a bit until they found a music store. Nessie browsed for a bit before settling by Jacob and started reading _The Zombie Survival Guide_, comparing notes to the movie Zombieland. Jacob purchased one CD, _Tribal Music: From Surviving Natives._ Before officially leaving the mall, they stopped by the smoothie stand for a large smoothie and then at a pretzel at the pretzel stand. Right when Jacob started the car, Nessie received a phone call from Edward asking her if they left yet. She reassured him that they were pulling out of the parking lot and the she hit 'go' on the GPS screen.

During the six hour drive, they listened to _Dreamland the audiobook_. But not before talking about how they were going to ditch her parents. After arriving just fifteen minutes from the theater Nessie called Edward to ask him where to park. The sun was almost done setting when they met up with Team Masen in front of the theater.

"Jacob, take a picture of me with daddy please." Says Nessie delightfully. Jacob pulls out the camera, focuses, making sure to get the sign and then click. The next photo was taken of Bella and Nessie. Bella then took a photo of Team Black. Entering the theater after being directed to their section left both of the girls in aw struck.

"Edward this is beautiful." sighs Bella

They take their seats in the first row of the balcony, facing center stage. Once the lights dimmed Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand with a squeal. As the lights begin to brighten up like the rising sun to the Circle of Life, Nessie became captivated. At the end of the play Nessie shot up from her seat to applaud the actors. Before leaving Jacob bought Nessie the Simba mask. Bella and Edward got her the Simba and Nala dolls. Back at the cars Jacob got in with Bella while Nessie joined her father in the Ferrari.

"Thank you so much daddy."

"You're welcome dear." He gives his crooked smile, "Well since your wired, how about you tell me about your time at the mall and whether or not you talked to Jacob. Oh and the white wolf.

"Honestly dad, I don't know too much about that wolf."

Edward shrugs his shoulders as he merges onto the highway, "Your mother's dreams use to tell her everything she needed to know. They would reveal things that were right in front of her or about the future.

"True, considering what she has told me. Ha, but I'm a girl, so they're not all that accurate. Any who let me start off with my newest books."


	9. Pirates at Galveston

Pirates in Galveston

After a long day of driving, they had finally arrived in Houston, Texas. At the last gas stop Jasper had switched seats with Alice.

"So can we drive around for a bit so that I can take a look at my hometown?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." So they did. So much had changed since the last time they had visited, which happened to be a few months before joining the Cullen's. When Jasper had enough reliving his faded human memories they continued their way to Galveston. Jasper parks the car in the deserted lot. When they got out, Jasper grabs Alice's hand as they walk down to the boat.

"The Elissa ship is bigger than what I pictured it," he commits.

"Well let's explore it; maybe it will seem slightly smaller," she responds

Alice jumps on Jasper's back and then they jump up on the ship. They take a leisurely sweep of the place before standing by the side of the boat. Alice starts walking off toward the center of the boat when she got a glimpse into the future.

"Oooohhh Jazzy," she calls turning back toward him.

"Yes Alice." He answered turning his head toward her.

"Guess who's going to get here within the hour." She says sauntering up to him at the edge of the boat.

"Who?"

"Esme and Carlisle."

"Oh, would you like to stay a little while longer to say hi, or continue our race?"

Alice perches herself up on the edge of the ship overlooking the water before presenting her idea, "I think we should play pirates."

"Pirates?" he asks raising one of his eye brows

"Yeah, I had considered the idea when I saw them and then I saw that they would actually get a kick out of it."

"Do we have at least enough time to get an eye patch?"

She takes a minute to look ahead. "We would end up getting back two minutes before they get here if we leave now." She says jumping back to the floor of the ship. Jasper follows her. As soon as they got back, Jasper ties a sturdy rope to the mask. Next he took off his shirt.

Esme and Carlisle arrive at the time Alice gave. Not really paying too much attention, Carlisle pulls out the camera to take a picture of the Elissa Ship.

"It's a very beautiful ship." Commits Esme

"I agree with you there my dear," responds Carlisle. "So how about I take your picture now." Esme poses herself like a television hostess who is showing the big prize. "That was very nice dear." Jasper took this as his cue to put the fun in action.

"You there with the flash, me see you brought a beauty to add to me booty," speaks Jasper in his best pirate accent while pointing his index finger at Carlisle. Team Cullen gives him a surprise look. Then Esme stifles a snicker with her hand held to her mouth. Jasper swings down the rope towards them and lands on his feet just a yard from them.

"Aye land lover, the lass be a beauty." He says looking at Esme with his best pirate smile.

"The woman is mine." Carlisle begins to play along. He moves in front of Esme to protect her from the pirate.

"Avast land lover me have the women." At vampire speeds Jasper gentle scoops up Esme into his arms, swings back onto the ship and sit her down next to Alice.

"Aye! That's what you think Captain J Whitlock." He responds a bit shock but still wanting to play along. "Avast you dirty pirate release the women and no one gets hurt."

"Let me worn thee land lover, if you come aboard me ship, me be havin' you walk the plank to Davy Jones Locker. The beauties be mine."

"Oh Sir Carlisle please safe me from this pirate," yells Esme like a distressed damsel.

"And me too," chimes in Alice.

"Silence, arg!" Jasper says towards Alice and Esme. In a single bound Carlisle makes his way onto the ship.

"I said release the women."

"Never! Arg! Lass." He calls to Alice "Hoist the colors.

Alice pulls the second rope that is next to her. Pulling on the rope she raise Jasper shirt with the front facing them so that they could all read _Team Whitlock _painted on the shirt.

"Yey see me colors now walk the plank." Jasper pulls out his fake sword and holds it in front of Carlisle. Alice hits play on the CD player behind her. The music that began to play is Pirates by Francois- Paul Aiche and H. Scott Salinas. Then she hands the second fake sword to Esme. She stifles a laugh in the hopes to stay in character.

"Carlisle my love." He looks to her. "Catch." She tosses the sword to him.

As soon as the rhythmic music changes into an adventurous pirate's anthem, Jasper begins the sword fight. At lightening speeds, Jasper and Carlisle moved like overly energized fencers gone rouge as they moved in circles around the ship, ducking, and jumping over things. Purposely moving towards the plank Jasper yells "Yey never make me walk the plank to Davey Jones locker!" once his back hit the edge of the boat's wall. Carlisle gives his final thrust at Jasper. "Aye, this shall not be the last ye see of Captain Jasper Whitlock."

The girls burst with laughter. "Alice I'm starting to think that you have too much time on your hands." States Esme

"What's wrong with a little fun? This is suppose to be an adventurous cross country race." She responds

"Well I think it was a great idea." Chimes in Carlisle

"Yeah, that was fun; Emmett's going to be mad that he missed out on playing pirates," states Jasper. Both Carlisle and Jasper go over to their wives.

"Oh let's take pictures." Suggest Esme.

With each flash the digital cameras captured them posing in different positions. The men pretended to fight again and then the girls played their distressed roles. The picture they took was under Jasper's _Team Whitlock_ shirt. In the end each team got into their cars racing toward the next destination. Memphis.

**However in the north another scandal was going on. **

Starting our race

"This is beautiful. The way the moonlight hits the water and the way that the mist just floats on top…Edward it's very beautiful," says Bella

"I just wish that I brought my water colors. These pencil sketches are not doing it justice," wines Renesmee

"Well you took multiple pictures. When we get back, maybe painting one of them or collage them together to create the image that you want to achieve," Edward states.

"I will daddy, thanks for the suggestion."

"Hmmmm. I wonder." Without hesitation, Nessie climbs up on to the railing and then flies off. Her arms are outstretched wide as she free falls into the base of the water fall.

"Renesme!"

"Clam down Edward. She wanted to reenact the dive scene from Pocahontas," responds Jacob in a casual tone.

"Jacob it was amazing!" she yells up from the water. "You have to try it! I think it's better than cliff diving."

"Nothing is better than cliff diving!" he shouts back at the water. He can't really see her thought the mist. Even for Bella and Edward, the mist was proving to make their views a bit hazy toward the bottom.

"Please Jake! You have to jump off and try it. It feels so free and exhilarating!"

Jacob takes off his shirt. Edward rolls his eyes at him.

"What, I don't want to get all my cloths wet."

"Jacob! Are you coming or are you afraid to fall from a higher cliff!

"I'm coming!"

"Hey Jake! Fall like Sora from Kingdom Hearts!"

"You heard the little lady." That said Jacob climbed over the rail, took a deep breath and then jumped off the cliff with his eyes closed. Jacob fell silently and adventurously at the same time until he hit the water.

"Wooooohooooo! That was great!" he yells after reaching the surface.

"Nessie you were right. Free falling is exhilarating."

"I told you. Come swim with me."

Above Edward was leaning over the railing looking for them.

"Edward, leave them alone and let them have their fun. There probably just swimming around. I wish I would have had that idea to jump. Remember on our honeymoon at Isle Esme when I climbed on your back before we both jumped down the waterfall."

"Yes love I remember. I remember everything about that day." The ending of that commit suddenly became suspicious in Edwards mind. "You were trying to seduce me."

"Yes, I was I don't deny that." Then Bella looks at his face.

"Oh clam down Edward; I'm sure they're not making out down there. Let her have her fun. Her adventure."

"They better not be."

Down below Jacob and Nessie continued to swim around in the water getting closer and closer to the shore. This was a part of their plan. After reaching the shore, they both doubled back to the parked cars. Renesmee right behind Jacob. She took a minute to change into some dry cloths that Rosalie left for her. When she got towards the cars, she saw the gas from her father's car leaking out of the hose.

"Nice work Jake."

"You taught me well."

Then Nessie leaves a note on the hood of the car. _Love you Daddy_. She writes and then tapes it to the front of the car. Jacob hops into the front of the car. Edward hears them shutting the doors.

"Edward, I'm sure they are changing into some dry cloths." After she said those words they heard the car take off. Edward sprinted toward the cars and then watched his daughter and Jacob drive away. Bella burst out laughing.

"Did you help them elude us?"

"She wanted to take this race with her team, not ours," smiles Bella defending her daughter.

"Well then, if that's the way she wants to play, let us see who wins because we don't have to sleep," responds Edward with a smirk, slowly giving into the event that just took place.

"Oh now your determined to win."

"Just so you know, I trust them," he says scratching his head.

"I know and that's because I know you did some sculpting on Jacob," Bella smirks with her response.

"Only the best for my daughter," he says as he notices the note tape on his car.

Edward pulls the keys out of his pocket. After he make a few attempts to start the car he notices that he is on E. "RENESMEE!"

"Oh that's not fair. Then again that's good planning because I'm sure you only remained calm because you thought that you could catch them by speeding off after them."

"Yes, that is what I was planning."

"So how far away is the nearest gas station?"

"Not too far, I will run and go get some. You can keep admiring the Falls. I will be back in five minutes."

A message came in on Bella's phone then.

"Edward, 'Team Black' left a gas container in the trunk for you," she reads to him.

"Oh how kind of them," he says sarcastically

Edward grabs the gas container from the trunk. As he said early, it would only take him five minutes to get the gas. When he got back, he saw that Bella was taking a picture of the car with the note on the windshield.

"Are you really taking a picture of the note?"  
>"Yes Edward, I think it's funny."<p>

After filling up the car with gas, Edward took off for the highway. He was sure that he would catch up to his daughter and Jacob somewhere on the highway. Little did he know that he wouldn't.

**Traveling east, Team Black headed toward Adirondack Park. **

"Edward is gonna be so pissed off."

"You're really getting a kick out of this."

"I wish I had thought of it. You and Rose do some pretty good scheming."

"I know I know, like I said I wanted to take this trip with my partner. I have a goal."

"What's the goal?'

"Not telling."

"So what's at Adirondack Park?"

"Well I just want to see it since it was the first suggestion for New York. From the pictures I saw on the internet. It looked like a nice place to visit. Plus if we were to go to Memphis Daddy would be there waiting for me. At least I can say that I got to spend more time with my Jacob.

"You did all this to spend time with me. I feel so special."

By now everyone was driving to their next location. Team McCarty is on their way to Gatlinburg, TN. Teams Cullen and Whitlock were on their way to Memphis.

"Alice are you sure that we can't take the longer route to Memphis?" asks Jasper.

"Jazzy, I don't want to risk taking any chances running into Maria."

"But you would see her coming."

"Jasper a think a war is about to break out and I don't need us hanging out in that atmosphere. "

"War? Ali the south is always fighting."

"Jasper it's not about territory," Alice thinks about how she wants to word the last part of her thought, "I'm not sure really, but Jaz I think there are other vampires out there that are not like us."

"Ali that's only because we don't feed on humans."

"No, I mean that there is a different kind of vampire or vampires lurking around in the region. Honestly, Maria doesn't know what she's in for.

"Straight to Memphis we go."

"You're mad at me. I promise when the war is over we can go."

"I'm not mad."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm honestly not mad. Besides if it is that serious, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but for my own sanity, I keep you away from danger."

A content smile spreads across Alice's face and then she leans over, kissing Jasper on the cheek.

!

Bella was able to calm down Edward some as they drove towards Memphis. As day dawned Edward saw an approaching speeding car gaining on them. Edward furrows his eyebrows.

"Bella. Team McCarty is approaching."

"Okay."

"Call your daughter because we have not came up on them and I don't think they are cursing behind Rosalie's car."

"Edward, maybe they stopped at a hotel to sleep."

"Not helping. Have you seen her mind lately? It is filled with images of Jacob kissing her."

"She loves him and you must know that their relationship is going to shift."

"It needs to shift under my watchful eyes not behind my back."

Bella picks up the phone and dials Renesme's number.

"She didn't answer did she?"

"No Edward," Bella sighs

"Call the mutt," he growls.

"Edward," Bella scolds him.

"Call him now…please."

"That's a little better." Bella dials Jacob's number and it too goes to voice mail.

"Give me the phone."


	10. Memphis

**Hey guys i know it has been a long time. but i'm back and i plan on making sure i update sooner than later. I already have gotten back into the story and i'm working a few chapters ahead. So lets continue, please enjoy because there are about to be some interesting events. **

Ch. 11: Memphis Tennessee

"Hey Jake lets go up there and watch the sun raise," says Nessie leading the way up a mountain trail.

"Are you okay Ness? You seem a little anxious."

"Me? anxious?"

"I will take the blame for ditching Edward."

"I'm not worried about him; I have him wrapped around my finger," she twirls her finger for effect.

"Got me wrapped around your other finger then," Jacob says low to himself. Renesmee hears him but ignores the commit.

"Right here." They had reached a small landing on the mountain overlooking the park. She sits down on the grass and then pats the seat next to her. For five minutes they sit in silence.

"This is nice," says Jacob as he drapes his arm around her shoulder.

"I know. We never get a chance to just hang out in piece any more. There is always someone around." Nessie responds leaning into his side. "Jacob I love you."

"I love you too kid."Jacob squeezes her closer into his side.

"I'm not a kid Jake, I'm a young lady."

"Sorry Ness, I love you too young lady." He then kisses her on the forehead. A brotherly gesture in her eyes

Renesmee breaths a heavy sigh. "No…Jacob I love you." She sits up from him then. "When I was a little younger I had wished that you imprinted on me so that I could keep my Jacob forever. Then I considered the probability of you imprinting on me which in conclusion pissed me off. Quil and Clair gave me my answer. So… You mentioned early that you felt an emotional shift between us. I already admitted that I had feelings toward you. I love you differently now. I want my dreams to come true. Jacob I know that you imprinted on me. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Your parents and I thought that it would be fair if we let you choose your mate," she could that she caught him off guard with the topic.

"I chose you." She answers quickly.

"Then come back closer to me. I hate it when you're far away to begin with." She leans back into his side and then wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry I approached you earlier about it. I thought that you were ready then."

"I was in a since but I didn't want to be around my parents when we had this conversation. I also wanted it to be romantic, thus the sun raise setting.

"Was this your goal?" he asks

"No this was." Nessie sits up then, _now or never…or later_, she thinks to herself. She plants her lips firmly on Jacob's catching him by surprise. She doesn't put too much into it, only enough to get the point across. "That was my goal," she answers nervously.

"Besides the wolves, what do you dream about in relation to me?"he could feel himself fighting the smile trying to appear on his face.

"Kissing you under a waterfall," she answers shyly.

"Do you want to find a water fall?"

"Jacob!"

"What?! Sorry. Thank you thou, I enjoyed are first kiss," with the smile completely on his face now.

"Give me a hug then if you enjoyed it so much." Jacob unwraps himself from around her and then stands up. He extends his hand out for Nessie. She grabs it eagerly. As swiftly as he could, he pulled her up into a hug squeezing her tight before kissing her. Nessie's hands weave into Jacob's shaggy hair, slightly pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. He lifted her up then and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The movement was so fluid considering that such a gesture had never been done before. A vibration went off in her back pocket. _ Not important_, she thinks to herself. What could be more important than kissing Jacob? Then they both could hear a light buzzing coming from Jacobs back pocket. But that too got ignored. Renesme's phone begins vibrating again.

Jacob breaks away from the kiss first. "Ness, you're gonna have to answer your phone."

She gives him a chaste kiss and then removed herself from him. Before she could even check her phone and call back, it went off again. Looking at the name she rolls her eyes

"Hello."

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" yells an angry Edward on the other end

"Good morning daddy how are you, I'm fine."

"WHERE ARE YOU MISSY?!" he asked again but a little less intense.

"Adirondack Park with Jacob," she states confidently.

"That was not the plan. You two should be close to Memphis."

Rosalie, who is in the driver's seat, finally catches up with Edward at this point. She gets on the side him. Glancing out the corner of his eye, Edward can see Emmett making goofy faces at him. He gives him the middle finger.

"Babe he just flicked me off." Emmitt is astonished.

"What, why, what's his problem." Then Emmett's phone went off.

"I'm sorry Em. Renesme managed to elude us and Edward is upset."Bella apologizes.

"Get back on the road now. You are grounded when we get back home. You and Jacob need to get on the road now and meet us in Memphis and I will be waiting."

"How about I meet you home at the end of the race," Renesmee gives him the same confident tone as if to say 'I'm not budging this time.'

"No you meet me in Memphis now," he nearly growl into the phone while still maintaining the voice of a overly protective and concerned father.

"Daddy I'm perfectly safe with Jacob and you know it."

"Not when you dream about kissing him."

"Daddy do you not trust me to be a good girl. I just want to have an adventure. You can trust me," this time she changes her tone to the sound of the sweet innocent daughter.

"I trust you Renesmee," it's the primary voice that he gives into with her.

"And you can trust Jacob too. Were good kids and we promise to be safe," she states using the same tone.

Edward remained hesitant.

"Edward, just make sure she contacts us when they reach a destination and when they leave," says Bella and then returning her attention back to Emmett. Hey Emmett tell Rose to drive around on my side."

"Okay. Hey Rose drive around on Bella's side."

"Renesmee, you have to call us when you leave a destination, when you arrive, and every time you cross the border of a state. Deal." Edward states

"How about-" Edward cuts her off.

"No compromise."

"Then deal. I love you daddy. Is mom mad?"

"No, she finds it quit humorous." He then looks over at her and notices Bella in the side mirror making goofy faces at Rosalie and Emmett, "And right now she's playing with Emmett's inner child."

"Uncle Emmett is a child. Daddy is Jacob aloud to hold my hand like usual?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yes he is allowed to hold your hand."

"Thank you daddy, bye love you." _Click._

Renesmee holds out her hand and Jacob grabs it without hesitation. "We have to leave now."

"Lead the way. Oh and just so you know, I'm calling you my girlfriend now."

"About time, I hate lying."

"Lying?"

"I've told a few girls who asked about you that you were mine."

"When was this?"

"The most recent is when we were at the music store."

"Well I only have eyes for you." He pulls her closer for another kiss.

"Hey Jake I also choose this place so that you could stretch out in your wolf body"

"Thanks that would be nice. Would you like a ride back to the car?"

"That would be nice."

**Memphis **

"Aahhh, home sweet home." Sighs Emmett

"It's been too long since we've been to our homes in our human life. I remember in the beginning how much you would talk about your home," Says Rosalie while looking at the road map.

"Well what I could remember anyway." He reflects back at the hazy memory of his family and home in Memphis.

"Hey Em, can we visit one more place before leaving?" she asks curiously

"Sure where do you have in mind."

"I want us to visit the place where I found you."

"Yeah, we can do that, it's close to my human hood home."

"And if we come across any bears, fill free to have some fun," She says with a smile. He smiles back at her.

Emmett merges onto another road. They drive for another hour before reaching his old home. Along the way, every few miles there was an old home. Many of which seemed to be no longer inhabited. Then they arrived to an old abandon home surrounded by some trees. Emmett parks on the other side of the road. Rosalie is the first to get out. "I want to see your old room."

"Good thing this house is abandoned then," responds Emmett getting out of the car. He grabs her hand and then they walk up to the front door. With just enough pressure, Emmett pushes the front door open. Leading the way, Emmett went straight to this bedroom.

"Tadaaa! My bed was in the corner and I had a dress over here. I use to lie on my bed and look out the window sometimes…other times I would sneak in-"

"You have always been a wild child haven't you?"

"Yup and proud of it," he smiles back at her, "Now this is how it happened. I went down stairs," he grabs her hand, "I believe I told my parents that I was leaving. Grabbed my gun obviously and took offffffffffffff, this way I think." He runs off into a random direction. Emmett stops after running five miles pondering if he went the right way.

"Emmett I remember where I found you, how about you follow me." Five minutes later Rosalie stops at a tree. "Wait here." She jumps up into a climbing start up the tree. "Emmett I marked the tree where I found you. This is it. This is the spot." She calls down before jumping back down.

"You had time to mark a tree while I was dying?" Emmett asks her raising an eyebrow.

"I was fighting the bear Em while you were dying. The tree just got in my way."

"So this is where I meant my angel."

"I can't believe you thought I was an angel and Carlisle was god."

"I was dying; I think that's what people think about last as there dying especially when they see a beautiful face such as yours. But I thought I was going to hell when the venom entered my body."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"I know, you were thinking about revenge." She gives him a hug then. "I'm glad I found you, two thirds of a happy ending is better than no happy ending."

"Exactly." He kisses her then. The kisses continued deepen as their movements become more erotic. Rosalie hands traveled down to Emmett's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them off. They trailed off into another sexual escapade.

**An hour later…**

The timing somehow had been perfect. Everyone except for Team Black arrived at the Memphis Rock 'n' Soul Museum. Alice was the first to speak

"Edward, she'll be fine stop worrying."

"You knew didn't you?"

"No I knew she left when I could see you and Bella. Clever girl that Renesmee," she says more to herself than towards him.

"Edward, where is Renesmee?" asks Esme

"Kentucky."

"Why is she in Kentucky, I thought the four of you were a team." Responds Carlisle

"Nessie and Jacob ditched them at Niagara Falls and went off on their own cross country adventure."

"Oh, so now the race is fair," commits Jasper. Edward rolls his eyes.

"Well I think that this is a nice family outing so come on kids," says Esme moving toward the ticket window.

They all got their tickets and then began exploring. The first gallery that they walked through was the Rural Culture Gallery. Next they flowed into the Rural Music Gallery. They trekked through together ending at the Bravo Gallery. Along the way Esme, Alice and Rosalie kept Emmett in check from touching things. Bella continued to sooth Edward by using the displays to help distract him from his worries of Renesmee. They purchased a few items from the gift shop before taking a few pictures of each other outside the museum. Esme was able to get a bystander to take a picture of all of them.

"Thank you sir for taking a picture of us," Esme thanks him

"It was my pleasure ma'am. Say would any of you be interested in seeing a circus?" asks the bystander.

"Yeah I would. Hey babe do you wanna see a circus?" chirps Emmett.

"Not me but thank you," says Esme and then looks up at Carlisle, "I prefer to dance the night away."

"I like that idea Esme," commits Alice

"Oh Edward I'm sure you would love to dance with me. It gives us something to do while you wait for Renesme because I know you plan on following her," says Bella.

"Well my name is Desmond Tiny. Here you go my boy. Enjoy the show or not." then he turned on his heels and walked off. He had handed the flyer to Emmett.

"Hey Jasper dude we should go, look at his flyer," Emmett holds out the flyer for Jasper to read.

"Come to Cirque Du Freak to witness act that will shock and astound you. Not for the faint of heart. Acts include: the Twisted Twins, Madam Octa, the Wolf Man, and the Snake Boy. HA! Emmett this circus is a joke," responds Jasper after reading the flyer.

"Dude you don't wanna meet another werewolf."

"I think it's gonna be a hairy man pretending to growl in a cage," he responds in an uninterested tone.

"What no, I bet it's a werewolf, like one of those children of the moon we heard about."Baits Emmett.

"What no way."

"Oh so I'm guessing that you think the snake boy paints himself green."

"That sounds right."

"I bet a hundred bucks that the snake boy has scales and the wolf man is one of those Children of the Moon."

"Deal."

"Yes, Edward I would love to dance with you," says Alice shaking her head at Jasper.

"Oh, Ali I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you by meeting you there. Where ever you decide to go."

"You better," she threatens. Alice then goes to stand between Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle wraps his free arm around her shoulder, "Looks like I got the beauties now Captain J Whitlock." He then backs up with both Alice and Esme before turning around and walking away.

"Did I miss something?" asks Bella

"Pirates Jasper…really," smirks Edward before taking Bella by the hand and leaving with the others.

"I guess I have to keep you two in check then," says Rosalie with the roll of her eyes.

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that you would like to see happen. **


	11. Kentucky to Memphis

Ch. 11 Kentucky to Memphis

Renesme drove with one hand on the wheel and the other in Jacobs sleeping hand. He had fallen asleep just before crossing the border into Kentucky. Skillfully as she could, she let go of the wheel to call her father. He answered before the first ring could finish.

"Kentucky, love you, bye," was all she said. Actually that's how she had been speaking to him.

Finally she and Jacob was an item. That made her happy, until her phone ranged again.

"Hello father," she answers

"Stop doing that please."

"Sorry daddy," he could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"You haven't slept for a while are you tired. I won't mind if you stop to rest."

"I am a little tired. Jacob just fell asleep on me."

"I can hear him snoring in the back ground."

"He's not snoring, he's growling. Well you know that means that I'm not going to make it to Memphis tonight so I love you bye." She hangs up before he could give her even more guidelines. Unwillingly she lets go of Jacob's hand to shake him awake. "Jake…Jaaacob…Ja-COB!"

"What?! What happened?!"

"Jake clam down, I want you to look for a nearby hotel on the GPS. My adrenaline is running out and I'm getting tired."

"Pull over. Let me take the wheel."

"Jacob no, you just fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. You're too tired to drive."

"I can find us a hotel and drive to one," replies a sleepy Jacob.

"No just find the nearest one on the GPS please."

"Okay will do."

Jacob sits up and searches for the nearest hotel. After locating one roughly five miles from their location, he presses go. It takes them just several minutes to get there and check in for a room. Jacob made sure to get a room with two beds. He wanted to get two rooms but Renesmee didn't see the point and argued against it. After settling in Jacob flopped down on the bed by the window. Renesmee texted her father to let him know that they were in their room and settling down. Edward responded by asking for a picture of the room.

"Why is Jacob in the room sleep? -E

Because he's tired- R

Why didn't you get two rooms

B/c we got 2 beds love you bye -R

"Hey Jake, don't you want to take a shower before you officially fall asleep."

"Ladies first," he mumbles.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't fall asleep."

"Okay, go shower then. You smell like grass and water."

"You smell like grass, Niagara Falls, and Adirondack Park."

"Ha ha, go shower Nuttah,"

Nessie grabs a few things before heading into the shower. When she was done, Nessie had to wake Jacob up. He took less time than her and when he came out he found Nessie sitting on the bed smiling. He smiles back.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. What I can't smile anymore?"

"You can smile all you want." Jacob throws his cloths on top of his suitcase. He sits on the edge of the bed opposite of her.

"Why are you so far away?" she ask while he smirks at her question.

"I'm not far away. Did you call Edward?"

"Yes. He was upset that we got one room"

"I told you he would be."

"Don't care," she smiles

After their brief conversation they went out and found something to eat. When they returned to the hotel room Renesmee flipped through the channels until she found something interesting, which was an old movie. Jacob laid down on the bed closest to the window. Nessie curled up next to him. They laced their fingers together while watching the movie. No longer interested after 30mins of the movie Renesmee rolls on top of Jacob, catching him by surprise. He sits up on elbows.

"What are thinking about?"

"This." She responds before leaning in and kissing him. Their lips moved in synchronizing harmony. Jacob was first to allow for his tongue to move beyond the borders of his lips to touch hers. Renesmee parted her lips for him. For the first time their tongues danced with each other in a fit of building passion. Jacob was also the first to separate his fingers from hers. For the first time he touched her body. His hand move down her side and then up underneath her shirt. Every touch was becoming redefined. Renesmee broke away first breathing heavily. She leans her forehead on top of his. Jacob steals a quick kiss.

"That was better than what I dreamed about," she breaths out.

"Remember when you were younger and you use to take naps on top of my chest."

"Yes, I remember."

"I would like it if you considered falling asleep in my arms once again."

"I would love to." She lays her head in the crock of his neck. Jacob squeezed her tightly before reaching for the remote and turning off the tv.

"You didn't want to finish the move?"

"No. I just want to sleep with you in my arms tonight."

This night they dream of the wolves. Two wolves ran up to them until they stood in front of them. They spoke:

Beware of the Wolves ruled by her

Untamed are tamed, prepared for the dead

For the Shape Changer's pack may enter

When the blood of the Varg blends with Man's in the dew

Equal but different nature to prey on its own

May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new

As they fight beware the Betrayer,

For their faith shall be tried

in the dead of the night,

A courage is needed, as deep as despair

The dreams split from each other then. Renesmee was led by the white wolf she continued to see for the past few weeks.

"Tsinga told me that you could help us."

"Who?"

"Tsinga said that there is a human that loves the wolf. The red girl."

"You talk…what is your name."

"Larka. Please there isn't much time. Morgra already walks with the dead. We need help from you. We need a man who understands human nature and wolf nature to help us stay protected from the killers. We need you to show that wolf can live among men and be friends."

In Jacob's dream the dark grey wolf spoke to him.

"Tsinga says that the human wolf can help us protect the living.

"Who are you?"

"You have to bring the she wolf. The she wolf is friend with the wolf and wolf protects her."

"Who is the she wolf?"

"Bring the she wolf. We don't have much time. "

"Who is the she wolf?"

"The one who walks with your pack. Remember my name human wolf, its Kar. Don't let the shadows trick you."

"Why me?"

"Because we need a man who understands human nature and wolf nature to help us stay protected from the killers.

Then he was gone. Darkness was all that remained until Jacob woke up to the smell of breakfast and fruit. Removing the sleep from his eyes, he saw Renesmee sitting up the food on a small table.

"Good morning."

"Hey you're up. I knew the smell of breakfast would wake you up."

"You know me so well."

Jacob got out of bed and hugged Nessie. While they ate, he noticed that Nessie was focusing more on her thoughts than the food.

"What's on your mind Ness?"

"Oh, ah nothing," she responds a bit startled as she snaps herself out of her inner monologue.

"Are you thinking about your dream last night?"

"You saw that?" he nods his head yes. "Sorry for projecting it to you while we slept."

"It's fine. Those wolves that you dream of are interesting. I mean I never would have pictured them say things like… When the blood of the Varg blends with Man's in the dew or… um… And who shall walk, in the dead of the night. That was crazy. And that wolf…um Kar I believe is his name is calling me a human wolf." He pauses trying to remember some of the other elements in the dream. "By the way, what is a Verg?"

"I was hoping that you knew." She sighs. "I think a Verga is another name for wolf." Then she realizes that they had two different dreams after the prophecy? "Actually Jake, my dream was different after the wolves spoke in unison. The white wolf talked to me for the first time. She said that Tsinga spoke of a human that loves the wolf. The red girl."

"Are you the red girl?" Jacob questions

"I don't know; if so then that would explain why I dream of them so often."

"So then who is the wolf girl cuz Ness you're not a wolf."

"That's the first time that they spoke to me. I figure that the she wolf is a girl."

"Really, because I was thinking it was a girl too," responds Jacob sarcastically.

"Shut up Jake." Renesmee rolls her eyes at him.

After they finished eating, they got dressed, checked out and got back on the road. Jacob took to the road with his music blasting. Renesmee was quick to call Edward when they got on the highway. She kept it short and sweet, telling him that they were on the road to Memphis. Edward responded with a thank you and that he should hear from her again within eight hours and five minutes.

**Team Masen**

"Now can we go? I don't want Em and Rose to beat us," complains Bella.

"I promise that we will leave when they get here."

"By that time Team McCarty will be on their way to Arizona," Bella complains.

**Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter **


	12. Cirque du Freak

**Ch. 12**

**Very late that Evening… **

It was late in the evening around midnight when Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie arrived at the remote location of the cirque. They followed the people in front of them to the entrance. After paying for their tickets, they were approached by a very tall man.

"We rarely get visit from the likes of you around here." He says, "Well enjoy the show and please don't cause trouble." He walks off. Emmett and Rosalie exchange curious looks. There is a tap on Rosalie's leg. She looks down and jumps at the sight of the hooded figure. The hooded figure moves the curtain and then gestured with his old and dead hand with stitching on the back disappearing under the cloak, for them to enter. Rosalie enters first with Emmett following close behind her, grabbing her hand. They take a seat in the fifth row on the right of the stage, just off centered due to the middle aisle.

Leaning over to her ear Emmett asks, "Babe, that tall guy… what do you think he meant by that?"

"I'm hoping he thinks we look like normal people who wouldn't venture out to a place like this."

They sat there for a few more minutes under the immense number of candles lighting up the tent. The tall man walks on stage.

"My name is Mr. Tall. Please, I ask that you do not take any photos and please remain seated unless we tell you otherwise." A light smile runs across his face. "We don't want anyone to get hurt." He gives the crowd a nod before disappearing with the words "enjoy" in the air.

'Creepy' Emmett thinks to himself. A loud roaring sound came from the back of the stage. Two of the little hooded people are pulling a cage out to the center of the stage. Inside the cage is a ferocious beast. Mr. Tall gets up from a random location in the crowd and begins walking to the front of the stage with his speech about the creature.

"This is the wolf man. He is half human and half wolf. The mixture of human blood and wolf blood in his veins has driven him mad." He spends around on his heels at the stage to face the crowd. "For this reason he must be locked up at all times or else he will kill you." He paused and then begins pointing his finger at random people in the crowd just slightly above average class room size audience. "You…you…you…and even you." He jumps up onto the stage. After pointing to one more person, he unlocks the cage. Two women from opposite end at the bottom of the stage stand up. The door swings open slowly. Some people in the crowd grow stiff as the wolf man steps out of the cage eyeing the crowd. The moment he jumps off stage the two women flank his side. Mr. Tall leaves the stage. The wolf man stalks the crowd like a predator picking out his prey.

The wolf man is very ugly with hair all over his body and only enough fabric around his middle like Tarzan. Long bushy beard covering his face, with yellow eyes and teeth stained red. The smell of dirt and rubber assaulted Rosalie and Emmett's nose.

"You gotta admit babe, Jacob smells better than this kind."

"No kidding," she agrees, "but don't tell the mutt that."

This exchange of whispered words captures the wolf man's attention. The two women put their fingers over their mouths to signal for them to not make a sound, but the wolf man had already presented himself in front of Team McCarty. The wolf man bares his teeth growling at Emmett. Emmett bares his teeth as well staring back at the wolf man very intently, looking like a true vampire.

"Wolf man." Calls Mr. Tall, "I have something for you."

The aroma of the raw meat has already made its way into his nose. The wolf man snaps at Emmett before turning away to obtain the steak in Mr. Tall's hand, breaking the staring contest. As soon as he leapt up on stage, Mr. Tall tosses the raw meat in cage. The wolf man follows the meat into his cage, Mr. Tall closes it and then locks it. At the sound of the lock the wolf man spends around and growls angrily rattling the bars of his cage with saliva flying out. The two little hooded figures pull the cage off the stage as the wolf man continued to jump and roar inside his cage while shaking the bars.

"Ladies and gentlemen,' he says in a low and croaky voice, "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings. We are an ancient circus that has been around for five hundred years. Our lineup has changed many times but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening and bizarre, acts you can find nowhere else in the world," announces Mr. Tall with his official opening statement.

A man replaces Mr. Tall on stage as the wolf man continues to snarls mincingly and he growls and starts jumping in his cage before being pulled of the stage. In one hand he has small blade. He holds his hand up in the air and then slices it off with a smile on his face. He then throws the hand off stage into the crowd causing them to jump and scream in horror. 'What kind of show is this!' yells a man in the distressed crowd. Waving his arm around the man's smile grows even bigger. "No need to fear." To the crowds amazement his hand begins growing back. "My name is Cormac Limbs and I can regrow any part of my body.

Alexander Ribs was next on stage. He was more of a comedy act than a shocker or a scary act. He is the skinniest man ever seen, looking like a skeleton lacking flesh. He was dressed in a ballet outfit. He played funny music and danced around. Everyone was enjoying it. Then he told the crowd that he was also a contortionist and began twisting into odd shape forms. The last part of his act consisted of him playing a nursery rhythm on his ribs. Rhamus Twobellies was next and he ate any and everything. After him there was a break in the show. Little people came around saleing goods to the audience. They sold items ranging from patches of hair from the wolf man to fake spiders. It was not until after the break that Team McCarty was introduced to the next performer. Mr. Tall had shouted that the next act was Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa with their assistant Darren Shan.

A man walked on stage first. He has very white skin and a small crop of orange hair on top of his head. A large scar runs down his left cheek reaching his lips. It is like Joker's scars but longer and more ugly. He was dressed in dark red cloths with a wooden flute in his hand. Behind him appeared a teenage boy in a dusty but vibrant pirate costume. Jasper snickered to himself in the crowd. He too had a flute but in his pocket. In his hands was a cage and in the cage was a spider. Emmett studied the spider. He had never seen such long hairy legs and fat body of a spider with colors of green, purple, and red coating it. Roselie on the other hand cringed away at the sight of it. They both bowed and smiled, even the spider.

"It is not true that all tarantulas are poisonous," begins Mr. Crepsley, "most are as harmless as the spiders you find anywhere in the world. But some are deadly! Some can kill a man with one bite. They are rare and I have one and her name is Madam Octa." He smiles happily at this fact. Emmett starts thinking of how he could find something just as cool. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to look at the message. NO. It read in caps. It was from Alice. Then another one appeared. NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN JUST LET IT GO. A HOUSE FULL OF ANGER WOMEN IS NOT WORTH IT. Shot down again he thinks to himself. Darren opens the cage. Madam Octa jumps out onto the floor and then starts crawling up Darren's leg.

"I'm officially freaked," whispers Rosalie.

Mr. Crepsley begins playing his flute. Madam Octa follows the tone and soon the three people on stage begin dancing and doing tricks, Darren was playing his flute as well.

"Emmett he's a vampire," whispers Rosalie without taking her eyes of the performance. Mr. Crepsley nods his head at the whispered allegation, with a slight smile spread across his lips.

"Which means that Mr. Tall knows that we are vampires." Emmett commits back to her. Mr. Crepsley smiles and nods again without even breaking his rhythmic dancing and flute playing.

After their act another performer came on stage and then another break followed. The little people once again came out with items to sale once again. This time Emmett bought the spider. He proceed to annoy Rosalie with it.

"Emmett! STOP! IT!" he was dangling the spider in front of her face. "You are so CHILDISH!" She says in a loud whisper with fire in her eyes.

"Ok babe, I'm sorry." Jasper just laughs and ignores them.

"Just keep it away from me." Emmett hands the spider over to Jasper. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She rests her head on his shoulder. The last few acts went on stage after the break. When everyone left at the end of the show, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stayed behind. After the last of the audience member left the show, Mr. Crepsley came onto the stage.

"Good evening, what brings you three here to the cirque?" Mr. Crepsley sits at the edge of the stage.

"I just wanted to see a show, but didn't expect to find you here," answers Emmett taking a seat in nearby chair. Rosalie continues to stand.

"I just came to babysit these two."

"I don't need babysitting," responds Jasper.

"Ok, well I hope you enjoyed. My name is Larten Crepsley and the boy on stage with me is my apprentice. Which I'm sure you are wondering but yes he is a half vampire."

"It must be great to have a son," says Rosalie.

"Son, ah, no he is my apprenticed. I blooded him and made him my assistant but he is not my son."

"Got that right," says Darren coming up to them and then taking a seat. He had Madam Octa in his hands.

"Can I see her?" Asks Emmett excitedly. "Where did you get her?"

"I got her from a monk when I was traveling. By the way what are your names and where are you traveling from or to?"

"My name is Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie and my brother Jasper." Answers Emmett still being fascinated by the spider.

"Wife? Brother? I don't see it."

"You have a family, how?" questions Darren

"Yes and, well for starts most of us have the same creator and we live together like a family. It's how we keep our humanity."

"We are actually in the middle of a race with our family." Says Rosalie

"Oh, I see. The Cirque is like one big family." Darren furrows his eyebrows. "Is that why you thought I was his son?"

"Nope," answers Rose, "We have a niece who is a half vampire but she was created differently than you. She was conceived by my brother and sister-in-law at the time when she was still human. So when Larten said that you were a half vampire, I just assumed that."

"Interesting, I didn't know that that breed of vampire exist," commits Larten. "Well Darren it looks like you can have a friend who you don't have to lie to besides Evra.

"Can I ask you a question about her then?"

"What is it?" asks Jasper

"Does she drink blood…from humans?"

"Heavens no. We're vegetarians, we only drink from the blood of animals and since she is literally half human, she eats actual food as well."

"He said that I couldn't drink the blood of animals because it doesn't satisfy and eventually you grow to week and die," complains Darren looking surprise and annoyed.

"You learn to and we haven't died. Our creator Carlisle has been drinking the blood of animals for almost four centuries now," states Jasper.

"I wish you never said that, I'm going to have to convince him that he has to drink human blood, he never listens," Larten complains

"Hey, I've gotten better." Darren defends himself, and then turns his attention to Emmett. "The spider is the reason to how I ended up here."

"Really, I ended up like this because of a bear. Hey could you play the flute and make her dance?" asks Emmitt. Darren looks at Rosalie.

"Women, they can rule everything sometimes," remarks Jasper as a slide commit.

"Actually I have a question for you. I was wondering if you have traveled here because of the fight that is about to happen between us and the vampaneze," Ask Crepsley

"Fight, what fight?" Emmett is no longer distracted by Madam Octa.

"As I said earlier, we are partaking in a race with our family. We do not know anything about a fight or a war or a vampaneze. What is a vampaneze?" responds Rosalie.

"A vampaneze is a type of vampire who drains their host when they feed. Vampires or at least the ones I know do not drain our host; we simply take what is needed and then move on."

"Wait if you bite them wouldn't they end up turning into vampires themselves." Questions Jasper, Emmett has the same look on his face as well.

"We must be two different breeds of vampire; my venom doesn't turn people into vampires. In fact Darren is a half vampire because I blooded him, not by biting him, because I blooded him, my blood is still reacting to his human blood but he has not fully been changed," explains Crepsley

"Whoa, that's not how we turned Carlisle bit us," states Emmett

"Interesting and fascinating. Well would you like to help out with the war?"

"No," Jasper answers back quickly. "My wife told us that someone we know is currently in Mississippi and she is no friend of ours. Honestly now that you have mentioned it, she fights with other vampires for territory in the south."

"I'm afraid that this has nothing to do with territory. The War of Scars deals with the Lord of the Vampaneze plotting to destroy us vampires. You are right, this is not your war, and we are different breeds of the same thing. Stay out of Mississippi like your wife said." The last sentence was more like a warning.

"After your battle is over, you should visit us in forks. Carlisle would enjoy having a conversation with you," says Emmett at an attempt at lighting the mood.

"Can we?" Darren asks Mr. Crepsley."

"I don't see any problem with making new friends." Larten smiles back at them. They proceed to talk for a while longer. Darren showed Emmett how to play the flute to control Madam Octa while Rosalie took a few photos. Rosalie even learned how to play the flute so that Emmett could have the spider spend a web in his mouth. Larten took a picture of them. Mr. Tall came out for a brief moment and took a photo of the five together, plus the spider on Emmett's shoulder, in front of the tent just below the sign that read Cirque Du Freak. Before leaving Darren asked if they wanted to swing by and meet his best friend Evra Von, the snake boy. Team McCarty proceed but Jasper declined, he wanted to get back to Alice. In the tent that Evra and Darren shared they took more photos and chatted a little. An hour before the sun came up, they all departed. Team McCarty was back on the road heading for their next stop of the race. Galveston, Texas. Alice and Jasper meant back up with each other and then took off north.


End file.
